Rebirth Again
by The guy who never was
Summary: Not all nobodies gave into accepting they held no true life. Demyx could do a number of things that made him feel like he could feel for real. One of those things, was being with Zexion.
1. Fate may have a happy ending

Disclaimers: I don't own Square-enix(one day...one day...) or any of its characters.

This is my first Fan fiction so don´t mind if I screw up or something…even if the spelling or grammar is wrong, English is not my mother tongue.

There also are KH2 spoilers…the story takes place X time after KH2. The title comes from being rebirth the first time as a nobody, and then this rebirth. I also liked my title for this chapter; it shows open possibilities and other stuff. Plus, it sounds great. Even more, it's linked to something Demyx says in the chapter.

There will be Zexion X Demyx and Axel X Roxas but only as far as the game itself took it.Lastly,all OOC regarding Demyx is intended; It´s like I imagine him in a deprssion, a depresion caused by the memories of his painful childhood(To be revealed in future chapters). All other OOC isn´t on purpose, though, so sorry.

Important Note: The summaries that appear linked to the story are that os the lastest chapter. The universal summary(Note I´m not calling it definite, as it may change over time) can be found at my profile page.

Also note that this is one of the worst chapters, in other words next chapters are better. It would make me really happy if youd give them a try even if you didnt like this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rebirth Again Chapter one: Fate may have a happy ending**_

By: Julian Linares(The guy who never was)

The Organization XIII. A group of people hated by some simply for not existing, and hated by other for wanting to exist.

Doomed to oblivion by the hand of a foolish boy. A chosen keyblader who killed them because he was told to by a magician associated with a king fooled by an old man. An old man called Ansem the wise.

Ansem, or DiZ, was a researcher who feared the darkness and thus experimented with it. A man who brought all of the destruction caused by the heartless, and driven only by a fear based on folklore tales.

And from those heartless, the nobodies and the Organization XIII were born.

Then, driven by revenge and misconceptions, he marked the end of the Organization, while keeping his own hands clean. He influenced people and moved the pieces behind the stage to make others do that dirty work for him.

He kidnapped a nobody named Naminé, to force her to erase the memories of another nobody called Roxas, to be able to use his main piece in the downfall of the Organization XIII. Never did he think about the feelings of the nobodies themselves.

But the question is, were those feelings even real? Or were they they faked since the beginning?

Darkness was all he could see, and utter silence surrounded him. He couldn't count the time he had spent in the nothingness. Demyx was trying to remember how he got there.

"I told them they had sent the wrong guy."

…Or maybe not. Maybe they already knew he would die at the hands of Roxas--no, at the hands of Sora. The Organization had tired out of his eternal whining and self-talking. But they had no right. No right to judge him for this; they never met him before he stopped being somebody.

Demyx could only compare soaring in the darkness to swimming in cold water--and water was one thing Demyx knew about. How he'd like to play some music, but his blue sitar just wouldn't appear. How he'd like to-

"Ouch!" He shouted as his head bumped into the ground, "Why is it always me?" Demyx would have kept on complaining to no one, but a nice surprise, or perhaps not that much, kept him from doing so. He found himself at the top of the memory skyscraper.

"Wow, my luck finally IS changing!" he smiled wider every word "Maybe I should go check on the castle!" But a thought interrupted his cheerful exclamations, "they probably don't mind I'm death. My proof at the proof of existence may not even be there anymore," his head was now facing the roof of the building, or his ground to be more exact.

After a short thinking time on what he could do, he noticed no one really minded if he had died or not, and at least there he had a room. "Well, I don't have anywhere else to go anyway…so I might as well see how they're doing..." And with that, he made water slowly take him down from the stairless skyscraper.

He arrived at the castle, and his proof was still there, however it had been shattered to pieces. As all the other proves.

"Aww man, I am totally not cleaning this mess!" Not that saying it would stop the superior from making him clean up the whole castle. If the Superior was there, of course...

Demyx kept walking a little and hit something while he was watching the moonlight that came from the window. The same moonlight he used to play music under. He fell to the ground, and when he opened his eyes, as the last time, he found a surprise. His face turned pale and filled with disbelief.

"Y-you? You must be a…a…a ghost! I thought you were…dead..." The last word came in a whisper.

"Weren't YOU dead?" Zexion anwered in his regular emotionless tone, with his regular emotionless face. It would make little difference if he was faceless.

"Well… yes… I kind of guess…" Demyx scratched his head. "Soooo…what's up? Why are the proves broken? Specially yours; I can´t even see your weapon!" By now his face had it´s normal tone.

"All the members died. But here we are, again" Zexion closed his eyes. Or at least the eye Demyx could see.

"Maybe fate has a happy ending for us after all!" Demyx smiled as only he could.

"I wouldn't make illusions. You're only deluding yourself," the words felt like bombs to Demyx. Zexion was right. In fact, Zexion was much more accurate that what he himself knew. "The others are having a discussion right now."

"Were you waiting for me?" His eyes widen like those of a puppy, with a blue luster.

Zexion opened his eye, but didn´t look at Demyx. "I was ordered to," and with that, the cloaked schemer turned and left. He didn´t like to talk, and this had been (at least for him) an extremely long and pointless conversation.

Demyx walked to the meeting slowly, thinking of himself. Something he had stopped to do for a long, long time. For his surprise, even Axel the traitor was there. Axel was just a rank upper than him, yet his powers were far more powerful than Demyx´s. Or at least that's how Demyx thought. Being claimed as the weakest, he must be the weakest… right?

"As you all know, for unknown reasons all of us have appeared again."

"We never existed, how could we ever cease to?" Luxord surely was a master of the speech. He held his rigth hand just below his mouth, while his arm was just over his left arm. Just as always.

"But make no mistake, we won't have another chance. We must make no mistakes this time, for Kingdom Hearts awaits us!" Many members doubted Xenmas; he would always say that Kingdom Hearts awaited them.

"Make no mistakes? Last time I checked you were defeated too," Axel was as sharp as ever. Never missing a chance to make those kinds of commentaries.

"Silence! You're still under inspection, Axel. If it wasn't for you, the boy would have perished that time."

"Sorry. My bad I guess," Xenmas didn't reply, but his eyes showed he wasn't exactly happy to hear again Axel´s infamous teasing.

"Also, I am keeping an eye on everyone involucrated in the incident of Castle Oblivion. That means you, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion."

"..." Lexaeus and Vexen seemed to be about to complain. But none of them did.

"Our plan this time will be swift, but-" Demyx didn't listen to anything that the superior said, or ordered to be precise, after that. He had dived in his own past. In the memories of a far away existence. Other members wondered about the blonde's empty look. They all knew he wasn't exactly of the quiet type. Lexaeus even concluded that Zexion had been using his mind tricks to make Demyx shut up at last.

"Demyx!"

"Huh?"

"You and your team will find and retrieve Roxas. Your team consists of you, Larxene, Axel, and..." Xenmas´s face moved around a little before finally stopping at Zexion "...Zexion"

"Me?" Zexion didn not seem to like the idea. But what idea did he like, anyway?

"I wouldn´t leave a task of this importance to only neophytes." Xenmas´s face returned to look at Demyx, "understood?"

"Yes sir," said Demyx in a gentle voice, especially gentle for the ninth member of the Organization XIII. Then he gave a faint smile, exceptionally faint for the melodious nocturne.

"I always end up with losers anyway," the voice of the only female member of the Organization sounded from afar.

"Losers? Weren't you the first one to fall upon the keyblade wielder?" The savage nymph went silent. But of course, thousands of tortures must have crossed her mind while she was not speaking…

"If we are set with the formalities, let us commence already," sometimes, only sometimes, Luxord would get more annoying than Demyx.

After the meeting, everyone entered a portal to the dark world. Except Vexen, who would stay and make preparations for the plan. Axel was the one who opened the dark passage from his team. He had experience after hiding from the Organization XIII for so long. It was, to their disgrace, a very long way from there to Destiny Islands.

"Do you truly believe they can defeat the Keyblade master?"

"Does it matter, Saïx? Their part will be fullfilled whether or not they return."

The dark tunnels were filled with dark cratures, but for some strange, unknown reason, Demyx´s team did not run into any heartless."

They had been walking for hours, but they didn't seem to move at all.

"This is taking forever," said Axel, using as always body language with his speech.

"Why are you so anxious? Do you want to see Roxas? Face it Axel, he left you."

"Oh, pardon me for wanting the only thing that makes me feel like a have heart! For desiring the one thing that makes me accomplish what you all wish for!" If there was one thing that made Axel furious, that thing was related to Roxas.

"He has become whole. He doesn't need you anymore," Larxene moved away from Axel. She knew those eyes of his.

"Fine then. I shall impart a lesson on how to deal with dark psychological bastards."

A raging fireball headed toward Zexion. Perhaps Zexion could have dodged it, but that's not the reason he wasn't burned like a leaf in the sun, or like your savings when your pyromaniacal cousin came to your house. Water, clones made of water to be exact, had blocked and extinguished the fire.

"Back then, I think you told you would protect me. You were the first one to tell me anything like that, but you died a little time afterwards," Demyx wasn't watching towards them as he talked. Rather, he was looking into the emptyness-both of the place and of his life, "Thats why... even if it was a lie... even if we can't feel... even if I have no heart… this time…" Demyx turned and gave a carefree smile like only he could, like the ones he would only give before his last encounter with Zexion.

"I will protect you!"

Zexion hit and covered his face with his palm, while Larxene and Axel looked at each other dumbfounded.

"..." An strange wind ,not cold yet not warm, made their hair dance, but still no sound came to vanquish the long silence.

They remained like that for what seemed an eternity. Axel and Larxene were too shocked, Zexion most likely didn´t move because it was... troublesome... and Demyx was waiting a commentary. But the somewhat awkward moment was interrupted.

Demyx´s past had flashed in his mind , and a lonely tear slid down his left cheek in the middle of his smile.

"A tear! Oh how adorable!" Pointed out Larxene happily, but in a sarcastic way, probably because she is a crazy sadism-obsessed girl.

Or maybe she was happy to see more signs of emotion in a nobody…?

"It seems you have not forgotten," Axel sounded more serious than himself.

"Not true," Demyx wiped his tear.

"What do you mean?" Axel normal accentuation was returning.

"I have forgotten to forget," Demyx gave his cheeriest smile this time.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Reviews will make me really happy, if you can give them out.

And do not be decieved by the title, I haven't decided the ending but I doubt it will be a happy, or at least a fully happy ending. As Auron said, this is my story and I'll decide how to end it or end it right now. Thanks for inspiring me Oblivion Sky…


	2. For a precious no one

Well,here I am,back with chapter two, hopefully less than a week after the first. Anyway, I don´t have much to say this time...hopefully this chapter will be better than the first. It is packed with much more action, angst, and tragedy, which are all synonims of great to me. The title really bugged me, I had hard time choosing it and even so I think it isn´t good enough... too bad. Oh and by the way, this and further chapters are to include answers to reviews and previews of the next chapter...

As the first chapters, KH2 and CoM spoilers. Watch out. Demyx-Zexion, Axel-Roxas as far as the game took it. All OOC regarding Demyx is intended. You should know all that already...

Disclaimers: I don´t own Kingdom hearts, Square-enix, Disney or any of their characters.

**Answers to reviews:**

_DemonSurfer:_ My first and only review as I write this. Glad to know my first chapter of my first story was a positive review. Sorta. And from an experienced author. About the Axel thing, Xenmas said: "Also, I am keeping an eye on everyone involucrated in the incident of Castle Oblivion. That means you...etc", there he was talking to Axel. And yes, Oblivion Sky is a pioneer of the Demyx-Zexion pairing.

That was it. Long answer for only 1 person! Feel special, DemonSurfer...Now the story!

"Words" is for talking, _"Thoughts" _is for thinking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rebirth Again Chapter 2: _For a precious no one_**

_By: The guy who never was._

It had started as a rather normal day in Destiny Islands; Sora hanging out wih Kairi, while Riku either accompained them, trained, or watched the horizon. This day he was doing the latter, when he saw a bottle going in and out of the Ocean surface. He went for it, and read a paper it had on the inside. After reading it, Riku dashed to find Sora.

The sunny day was replaced with a gray, cloudy sky.

Sora was watching the skies and thinking of what he had won and lost on his way. Sure, he had his old life back, but he didn't see Goofy or Donald anymore. Not even one of his friends from other worlds. On top of that, the heartless and nobodies were still out there, stealing hearts and destroying worlds while Sora was there daydreaming. The only thing the keyblade master could do was not to think about it. He sighed.

"Sora!" Riku was running his way. Sora awoke from his thougths, and immediately noticed the now cloudy sky.

"You have to see this," Riku said, between gasps, and showed him the paper. It had only one word, obviously written in a hurry or in panic by looking at it. The disturbing thing about the message was not the word "Help!" itself, but the seal it had. The king´s seal.

"It also had this," Riku said as he showed a small black orb to Sora.

"What is that?"

"I think I know," Riku violently threw the orb to the ground, breaking as crystal. A black-purple mist came out from the the pieces.

"What was that f-" Riku interrupted him.

"Observe!" Sora did, and was astonished. The mist was expanding and taking off the ground, slowly taking the form of a perfect circle. After taking a perfect form, the mist vanished in the air, to reveal a dark passage.

"Let's go," Sora was still bewildered, so he simply nodded. Riku entered without problems, but Sora instead hit an invisible barrier. He was sent flying behind, until he crashed with a rock. Riku laughed a little.

"That´s not fair! How could you pass?" Riku thougth for a few seconds...

"´cause I´m not a loser."

"Rikuuu!" Sora had a fix of feelings. He was annoyed by that commentary, he was worried about Riku, and he was dissapointed to lose a chance for real action. His normal life was no longer enough for the former adventurer.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, I promise,"Riku said, turned and left.

Minutes later, Sora was still at the beach, without anything else to do. The time passed, and a dark passage opened.

"Riku, you're ba-" The warm breeze of the beach was replaced with cold, harsh winds.

"Hey there! Long time no see!" Demyx was, or at least looked happy...

"But you're-"

"Death? Nobodies don't die, we just stop suffering," Zexion muttered uninterested.

"Axel! Why are you with them again?"

"Come with us, and no one gets harmed!" Axel ignored his question, smiled and waited for an anwser.

"Never!" You´re surely the ones behind the king´s help message!

"We may have something to do," answered Larxene, desiring a Q&A of indirect answers to drive the poor boy desperate.

"Your friend Riku is too troublesome. So we forced a card to get him out of the secene," Axel intruded. Larxene looked dissapointed. Sora held his arm in the air, and his keyblade, Sleeping Lion, apeared in his hand.

"Wait wait wait! We don't want a figth, rigth?" Demyx took a few steps back after his question.

"Demyx is rigth," Axel never thought he would say that, "give yourself a vacation from that oversized backyard key." The last thing Axel wanted, was to figth Roxas. Even if Roxas was only a small part of Sora now...

"Thanks, I already have." Sora didn't even like the idea of living a common life any longer. A few seconds after his remark, he spotted something quickly coming towards his face, but he blocked it with ease. He saw the sand under his feet, it had been a Kunai.

"Let's get this over with," Larxene already had her hands holding eigth kunais.

"We always end up figthing..." Demyx summoned his sitar

_"Roxas..."_ Axel made his weapons come out from flames on his hands.

Larxene jumped over Sora, and threw four kunais. He blocked them, but a flaming weapon came out of nowhere and he had little time to block. His keyblade flew a few meters and dived in the shallow beach water. The water splashed, but then floated, mixed, and took a sharp form, to finally attack Sora. Sora was stomped with a huge pressure, if instead of sand there had been rock... He incorporated, but then felt something slicing through his flesh. He screamed in pain.

"What?" Then he understood it. The wounds were deep but not that much, they were meant for pain, not for a critical strike. Only one would do that; Larxene. Four wounds, four kunais sticking out of his back.

Sora was ready to unleash his strikes against Larxene, but he couldn't. His body didn't move.

"Why?" But then Sora saw him. Sora had completely fogotten about Zexion, who now held his hand with palm open at Sora. He had fell in his mind bind.

"Way to go, Zexy!" Demyx waved at him. Larxene let out giggles.

"Silence" Demyx stopped waving.

"And now, for the fun part..." Larxene smiled perturbed smile "Thundaga!"

"Aaaaahhh!" Sora would have fallen to the ground, but he was still binded. His skin felt an invisible fire, engulfing his body, after the ligthing.

"Don´t scream yet, we have only started." Larxene closed her face to his,and pulled out a kunai, which she licked. "Zexion, keep the bind!"

_"Scary" _Demyx thougth.

"Ungh!" Everyone stared shocked. Zexion fell and his face got planted in the sand. Behind of him, a shadowy figure was. Zexion tried to stand up, but a hooded creature with big ears appeared from nowhere, and swinged his keyblade in his face. Zexion landed on the ocean water, a few meters away.

"Sending me to the king wasn't the brigthest idea."

"Riku!" Sora could control his body again.

"Zexion!" Demyx could not control his body now, which took him to Zexion´s side. The water wasn't a problem, since Demyx could walk on it. Zexion was breathing, but barely, and his eyes (or the eye Demyx could see) were open, but looking at nothing. "Guys, I think we need to-" he was interrupted by a fireball heading towards him, followed by a thunder, a dark energy ball, and more fireballs again. He hardly dodged them, but then managed to get close enough to Larxene and Zexion.

"I think we should relocate because-" Demyx was interrupted.

"It has nothing to do with the fact your hair is burning, rigth?"

"´course not! Wait, what?" Demyx made a waterball turn his head off, before his hair was lost. "Anyway..."

"I think they're planning something...should we ambush them?" Sora told Riku and Mickey.

"You should rest, Sora, we'll handle them!" Mickey seemed worried.

"Don't worry, I am fine already," talking made his pain increase, so he didn't say anything else.

"..." The king didn't seem to convinced "In that case, you should use a drive to figth."

"But, your majesty, there is nobody here to fuse with!"

"That's rigth! I forgot to tell ya! When two keyblades are on the same world, one may borrow power from the other, to do things such as drives!" Sora was confused "I will explain more-"

"Explanation time is over. I hope you got it memorized." Axel, Demyx, and Larxene had agreed to separate.

"That habit of interrupting people is getting old, you know?" Sora said, "And that catch phrase is getting old."

"Oh really? I personally think its famous."

Axel dashed to attack Riku, King Mickey tried to help him, but was blocked by Larxene, then they were driven to other parts of the island.

"How lucky! I got the wounded one!" He shouted "...And can keep an eye on Zexion..." he murmured.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Sora concentrated on Mickey´s keyblade, then slowly felt energy coming "Final form!" Sora´s clothes´s color became silver and black. Then a second keyblade, Oblivion, appeared by Sora´s side, his two keyblades floating, and moving on their own.

"...Maybe i'm not so lucky ater all..." Demyx smile was reduced to a nervous expression. "Dance, water, dance!" Demyx started to play his sitar, and a hundred water formed.

Sora jumped, and landed just at the center of the forms, water was not a problem since he could float a few centimeters. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and smiled. The forms began to attack relenlessly, but they couldn't touch him. The keyblades flew around, destroying the forms.

"Take this!" Demyx´s song changed, and the water below Sora became spikes. Sora jumped to avoid it. "You'll fall and die!" but he was wrong, as Sora glided up to him. Then he stroke Demyx with an avalanche of swings, finished with an explosion.

"That's just not fair! What good is water-walking against floating and gliding?" Demyx managed to say after a little self-complaining.

"You really are a weirdo..." Once again, Demyx changed his tune, this time for a faster paced one. 3 dragon heads spawned behind him.

Sora glided skillfully dodging them and then brougth them down one by one.

"Thundaga!"

Demyx was in real trouble now. Lighting maximized, conducted by water could, would be fatal. Demyx had to manipulate the water, he had a few seconds...

"I did it!" Exclaimed Demyx, as, as the ligthing conducted by water burnt him.

"I...I can't understand. He could have saved himself, but he saved Zexion instead..." Sora returned to his normal form, when he spotted something. It was Demyx.

"How are you still here?" Demyx tried to stand up, but all he managed was to fall on his knees. He was still smiling.

"I don't know...maybe because I have something to protect." Demyx wanted to speak louder but he couldn't.

"You mean him? You don't have a heart! Then why?"

"Because" Demyx looked at Zexion, who was now watching--and probably hearing-- him."He cared"

The storm started, but the rain was ligth.

"When I was a child,my world was at war. People hid themselves and didn't care for others. My parents eared for their lives, so they sent me for food and water, and all the chores that involved being outside the safety of our home. People I lived and knew would always either ignore me, thinking of me as nuisance and labeling me as a guinea pig, or harm me, for being the only one with my hair color or for no reason at all."

Sora didn't know who he was talking to anymore. The only thing this Demyx and the other one shared was their smile.

"I remember one day in particular, I went to a river known for floods in a stormy nigth. It was dangerous, but I didn't care. That's when I fell in the river, but as soon as I did I got out. Then I saw someone. This man was badly beaten-even worse than me-but he shined in the darkness or one reason. His smile. A carefree smile, and a musical instrument. I thank him, but he said he didn't care. He said he hated me, for showing my suffering. He left, but he forgot his sitar. I froze. A smile could cover anything, so from that day onwards, I will smile, I will act carefree, to supress any pain."

He took a small pause.

"I noticed if I smiled, no matter what, people would get tired of hitting me. People would not ignore me, they would think of me as bothersome, but they would think of me. All the nigths, I used the sitar to play music under the moonligth, in a potential battlefield. But I didn't mind; I'd rather die happy. One nigth, the heartless reached our world. I saw them take the hearts of my parents. That actually meant something good for me, the main souurce of my pain was gone. Anyhow, I went to play under the moonligth, and the heartless came. I didn't run--they would get me anyway." Demyx could not remember ever saying anything like that before, and he had just thougth about it once.

"..." Sora did not understand. How could he have feelings? Why did he sacrifice himself? Of all his doubts, the one that impacted him the most, is that he had been killing things with feelings. With his own hands.

"The organization was the same. Everyone was too selfsih to care. They'd give me away in danger. Except or him. He protected me, and it is the only thing someone has ever done for me. A gift I value more than some lame non-existent life."

Another tear. But what did tears mean for a nobody? What did they mean for Demyx? Did they mean sadness or happiness? Or did they mean nothing? No, they meant something, Demyx knew it. They meant love.

"I will die one day anyway, so i like, you know, think I´d rather die for someone. To be exact, for a nobody. For a precious no one."

Zexion had watched, and heard everything.For a second, he could hear the thougths of Demyx. He could feel him. And a certain word echoed in his mind. Love.

But they both knew it wasn't. Not without a heart. It was but an artificial love. A hollow feeling. A fake.

_"He is not too different fron me or Riku..." _Sora thougth

"Hey, what's with the long face? You have to smiiile!" Demyx sounded as cheerful as he could.

Sora prepared his keyblade. Demyx knew he could not dodge it. He closed his eyes.

He opened them. The keyblade was there, a few centimeters, but it wasn't moving. Sora was carrying Zexion, which looked pretty annoyed to be carried around. He gave Zexion to Demyx.

"Go," Sora was unable to give the critical blow.

"Well,there goes my chance of an angsty dead," Demyx joked "yet... thanks" He threw one of the small black orbs, and carrying Zexion he entered the new dark passage. He could barely walk, specially while carrying Zexion, but the passage was short enough.

"Here we are Zexy, Hollow Bast- Wait! Radiant Garden? Are we lost?

"Idiot..."

"You talked! Good sign! Although I wonder how Axel and Larxene are doing...what do you think?"

"..."

"They really picked the wrong guys this time..."

**End of chapter 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me by reviewing if it was too crappy and I will rewrite it. Specially spelling mistakes, the first chapter was made about 60 percent in word and the rest in wordpad. But this time it´s all written in wordpad. As always, Reviews and criticism is gladly welcomed, and answers will be published unless there are too many reviews(I don´t think that will happen but...) in which case I will answer personally to you..._for a precious reviewer!_ With that said, onto the preview.

**Preview of next chapter:**

Zexion and Demyx try to decide wether to flee from the Organization and become traitors or face the unknown punishment for abandoning the mission, when they run into a girl with a giant shuriken. . Meanwhile, Axel and Larxene try to stand against the keyblade wielders, when an unexpected, chilly guest arrives to wreak havoc upon Destiny Islands--_Better than how it sounds, of course. _


	3. Way to Oblivion

Despite what I said about not writing the third chapter until I returned to Mexico, here I am with chapter 3 of Rebirth.

'Why?' You may be wondering; it's because I already have 3 reviews for my filler story "Heartless Evolution", why this story which is my proud, and the one I think more of, not to say the longest, has three as well. This fact made me kind of sad. And this sadness made me write this chapter by compressing my time...or something...

Be warned, in this chapter a character dies. Not a member of the Organization XIII, that´s as much as I will say.

Anyway, let's get to the Reviews Answers question!

----------------

**_DemonSurfer:_** An ad? to my story? Now, I would really appreciate that. I will definitely keep it up.

**_Shikyou Daemon:_ **I'll watch out for spelling mistakes

----------------

Now unto the disclaimers

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Square-Enix and/or Disney._

And finally, the story...

_**Rebirth Again Chapter 3: Way to Oblivion**_

_By The guy who never was_

"Radiant Garden...why Radiant Garden...sounds familiar!" Demyx looked at Zexion as if he had the answers. He did, of course.

"Ansem's native world" Zexion said lazily. He was leaning at a wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He had been waiting for Demyx to finally ask about Radiant Garden.

"Oh yeah! The world where that old geezer and the six of you did some experimenting stuff!" Demyx remembered at last. "But I was sure this was the location of Hollow Bastion..."

To Zexion, it seemed Demyx had problems memorizing. If Radiant Garden sounded familiar, it's because the Superior explained new members the story of the heartless and the nobodies which began in Radiant Garden. If he was sure that was the location of Hollow Bastion, that's because they were the same place, as Xenmas explained at least 3 times. Demyx needed to pay more attention at the meetings...

"You truly are hopeless," Demyx was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Wow, what were the chances of meeting you here?" The shadow that stood over the wall Zexion was leaning jumped down to greet Demyx " It's been awhile, huh!" The young girl's face shined with a smile Zexion could only be compared to that of Demyx.

"You? Why are you here in Radiant Garden?" Demyx was still oblivious.

"Well, you see, thanks to a good friend, everyone remembered that this town's true name was Radiant Garden."

"You mean-"

"Yup."

"A...friend of yours?" Zexion inquired.

"Kind of..." The young ninja anwered."You see-" Demyx quickly covered her mouth so that she could not talk. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Demyx told Zexion the moment he saw the eyebrow rise. "Not a word," He then told the girl, who seemed somewhat confused, not even noticing Zexion could hear him.

"Nevermind" Zexion said after a few seconds. Demyx lifted his hand off her.

"Anyway, the name is Yufffie" Yuffie shouted, as if she wanted everyone to know that.

"I see..." Zexion said uninterested "Demyx, we have to decide wether or not we're returning with the Organization"

"The organization? You mean Organization XIII?" Demyx started to sweat nervously. It took him a while to answer.

"Umm... kind of..." Was what Demyx managed to speak accompained by a nervous laugh.

"Demyx, I can't believe you're a baddie! Demyx laughed even more nervously. "I thought that Sora had destroyed all of you!"

"That's sort of a long story..." Demyx sputtered.

Zexion moved from the wall, as Yuffie took out her massive shuriken. The battled started.

Yuffie threw her shuriken, but Demyx ducked and Zexion disappeaed. He then materialized behind Yuffie. Yuffie moved out swiftly--though it didn't seem as if Zexion was planning an attack--but she got trapped in a bubble of water.-

"Gotcha!" Demyx said triumphantly.

"Not so fast!" Yufffie pulled out a small circular object from her pocket and threw it. A purple haze spreaded around.

"A smoke bomb." Zexion murmured.

When the smoke cleared, Zexion and Demyx spotted the ninja escaping. She jumped from structure to structure as fast as she could. Demyx made water carry him, while Zexion just teleported. The battle then continued over the roofs of the houses.

Yuffie did her best aiming her shuriken, but she was kept from getting a hit by water clones. On the other hand, Demyx sent a few water forms to attack, but either he was holding back, or Yuffie had too much experience on dodging. Maybe both. Zexion just stood there.

Suddenly, Yuffie felt weird. When she tried to move her arm, her head moved. When she tried to move her ankle, her finger moved, and so on.

"Another good work, huh?" Demyx said. Zexion ignored him. "Anything to say?" Demyx asked, trying to sound cool.

"Yep. What took you so long," The two nobodies turned around to see a man with a scar on his face. He was accompained by a blonde man, a bearded magician, and a girl dressed mostly in pink. "Squall?"

"My name is Leon."

Sora hurried to catch up with Riku and the king. Riku was fighting Axel at the top of Destiny Islands, smoething easy to see from the fireworks that came from there; the king was battling Larxene on the other beach. Sora had to choose one to help.

"Riku's no breeze," He said, and rushed to help the king.

Larxene was keeping up with the king but barely. When Sora arrived, she was forced to seek out for Axel.

"This is getting a bit out of hand..."Axel mocked as he and Larxene got surrounded by the keyblade wielders.

"I knew you neophytes would be defeated,"

_The storm broke out in rage._

"Vexen!" Axel, Larxene, and Sora said at the same time. Riku seemed annoyed. The blonde nobody was standing over a pillar of ice.

"Hmpt. Riku, I see you have given up with the power of darkness. What a waste..." Vexen smiled in a sinister way.

"What do you want here?" Mickey was asking for the obvious.

"Why, I am here because they have failed!" Vexen pointed them with his finger. He then gave a full look to the islands."...And because two of them are not even here."

"Bring it on!" Sora was confident in his power.

Vexen laughed quietly, and then he snapped his fingers, and smiled. The pillar under him collapsed, and he began to fall a fall of many meters.

"Vexen!"

"Vexen-sama, for you." Vexen reappeared, this time standing over a towering white creature, as tall as the Island´s main structure.

"This seems like a good time to try my new experiment" He and Sora were now holding a direct eye contact."Roxas, you may remember this creature"

A name flew to Sora's mind "Twilight Thorn."

"Not quite. Twilight Thorn..." Vexen smile widened, even more confidently "...Omega"

The gigantic creature bashed the Island's main structure to pieces. Everyone fell several meters. Except for Sora. Twilight Thorn Omega grabbed him and crushed him. Sora was writhing in pain. Riku climbed a rock, and then leapt to attack the creature. The creature however, deformed and Riku ended up striking the air. The deformation made Vexen fall, of course, but he merely constructed an ice path to descend calmly. Twilight Thorn Omega gave the now unconsicious boy to Vexen.

"Stop rigth there" Mickey tried to stop him. Riku soon followed.

"Take care of them." Hundreds of nobodies came out from Twilight Thorn Omega, each from of part of its body--though it didn´t seem to affect its mass--and they blocked Riku and Mickey. Even Twilight Thorn Omega kept them from reaching Vexen."This time we are victorious." Vexen opened a portal.

A ball came out of nowhere and ended up on his face. Vexen dropped Sora.

"Not so fast, ya!" Vexen turned to see who had dared to defy him. A young man with a mix of orange and red hair smiled widely. Vexen shot an icycle from his shield. The icycle flew quickly to the young man, aiming for his head.

"Watch out Wakka!" A blonde boy parried the attack with his sword.

Sora slowly regained strength. He wasn't able to move...until he saw them.

"Wakka! Tidus! No way!" Sora exploded.

"Yup. You see, when the Islands were destroyed, I went to another world, ya. And then, I said that I would look for this guy here. He's always getting into some trouble or another, ya!" He wrapped Tidus around his left arm and smiled.

"I was fine on my own." Tidus said, embarrassed.

"Hey guys!" A girl sounded in the distance.

"Selphie!" And they there were, reunited again after almost two long years.

A thunder raged.

"I apologize for breaking your moment, but I am in a rush." Vexen made his weapon materialize.

"Let's go guys." Everyone nodded. There was a flash, and Sora was trapped in the air.

The creature lifted his claw, ready to attack. Riku made his appearance and stroke the creature in the head. The head moved back, but then it returned to it's normal position, hitting Riku. Before he could reach the ground, his arm was frozen.

"Damn." He tried to to destroy the ice that impriosoned his right arm. More nobodies came to wreak havoc, and they massed behind Riku. But they didn't get a chance to attack.

"We'll handle this punks, ya!" A ball ricocheted in 3 nobodies, two falling backwards and dissappearing, and the last one had the ball tresspass him, making a circle-shaped void in his stomach.

"Of course we will! No prob!" A shining sword sliced through a nobody, and its head fell backwards. Then Tidus pierced the face of two nobodies standing one behind the other, and lifted them in the air. Tidus then pulled his sword and cut them in two.

"You can go with the mouse," A whip constricted a nobody. The nobody moved around erratically before slowly losing its strength and fading away.

"Riku, you've got to save Sora! A keyblade stroke 7 nobodies one after the other, finished off right away by a thunder spell.

The king freed Riku's arm. Then Riku went to help Sora, but was blocked.

"Where are you going," Vexen told him.

"Sora will have to pull it off alone." Riku murmured. He then gave a confident look on Vexen. "I have been waiting for a chance to repay you for a long, long time."

"Your copy failed."

"Then try the real deal!" An ice storm collided with twilight.

Twilight Thorn Omega defied the gravity to evade the upcoming attacks.

"Thundaga!" The creature blocked the thunder. "Blizzaga!" The creature flew over the ice. "Firaga!" The creature took the hit, but didn't move.

"Die already!' Sora dashed to his giant opponent in an attempt to make physical damage. It took grip on him and threw him to the air. Then it pressed Sora under with its hands.

"Aaaagh" The young keyblader moved his keyblade for an attempt to escape "Reflega!" The hands of the giant were forced apart, deforming and damaging it, and the keyblader fell to the ground. He thought he was saved. He wasn't.

He lifted his face. and saw the creature holding a massive ball of dark energy. He had but one chance.

"Wisdom form!" The King's keyblade turned weaker, but the transformation was successful.

"What?" Sora said, staring at his keyblade that had transformed into Oblivion"I thought that I kept Sleeping Lion when I was in Wisdom Form..."

"I'll explain later!" The voice sounded from afar. Sora agreed, and proceeded to shoot blasts from his keyblade. The shots were doing minor damage.

"No way!" Sora saw all his blasts fail. The dark energy ball grew and grew, to the point of creating a vacuum effect and absorbing nearby things.

Sora distanced himself, dodging the nobodies that came towards him. Then an idea stroke him "How about this?" He directed his attacks to the dark ball, which started to lose it's perfect shaping. It was working.

Twilight Thorn Omega reacted, as thunders came out from the nobody to annhilate Sora, more nobodies emerged from his skin, and Twilight Thorn Omega's body sligthly changed to make two more arms appear.

"Gulp." Sora prepared for the wave of attacks. He dodged skillfully most of the enemies and thunders, occassionally using spells to get out of tight situations.

Two shadowy figures--one almost human-- watched closely.

"He'll awaken his power soon."

Riku dodged another blow. Vexen was wondering where Larxene and Axel were.

"Neophytes..." He murmured with disgust.

"fffffwwwzzz" an ear piercing sound sounded, and everyone immediately searched the source of it. The dark ball compressed before making an explosion.

"Sora!" Riku hung to a rock, to withstand the furious winds caused from the explosion. Vexen tried to hold still, but the winds slowly moved him back. Mickey, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were simply blown away. Same for the nobodies. There was no trace of the brown-haired boy.

The dust and sand cleared up, and Riku managed to see Sora. Sora was lying on the sand with his eyes closed.

"Sora..." Sora's keyblade became normal. Then he changed to normal form. Riku turned to Vexen with enraged eyes. His keyblade was different. It now was a combination of Oblivion, Way to Dawn, and the Soul Eater.

"He has awaken."

Riku charged to Vexen, who tried to defend but it was too late. It happened so fast none saw it. Vexen tried to catch his breath as he examined the thirteen deep cuts he now had.

"We'll... meet... again..." Vexen opened a portal to flee. Riku attempted the critical blow; however The Chilly Academic was already gone.

Everyone gathered around Sora. Many of them seemed about to cry.

"Sora, wake up," said the silver-haired keyblader. No response.

"Very funny Sora," Riku closed to his friend. Sora was not breathing.

"Come on, I know you´re not dead" Riku grabbed him by his shirt, and noticed he was cold.

"Sora!" Riku lifted the corpse and shakd it violently back and forth. All of the eyes watching the scene escaped from the painful reality.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"SORA!"

_Sora._

"Where am I?"

_Dead. _

"I can´t die yet!"

_Why?_

"Because I´m a keyblade wielder, of course!"

_So?_

"I have to fight!"

_Why?_

"...What do you mean why?"

_What do you fight for?_

"I... don´t know..."

_Then why do you fight?_

"I don´t know."

_What is your purpose?_

"I don´t know! Stop asking me!"

_So you have killed many for no reason or purpose._

"I had to! And besides, they were monsters!

_And so, you killed them._

"They could not feel!"

_Are you sure?_

"..."

_You have no reasons or purposes to live for. Then why? Why do you want to live?_

"...To find them."

"Maybe I am a hopeless kid, by far too ignorant to be keyblader. I might not have any reasons or purposes in life, but I want to find them."

_To live for finding a reason to live..._

"Yeah, I want to live on until I can find a purpose, and then stay true to it. And until then, I will protect who I can."

_A strong will to live, even when lacking a reason to... you do not belong here. But remember this: _

_------- - ------ -- ----, ---- ---- ---- ----- ------- ---- ---- ---- -- --- --- --- ---- ------ ---, --- ------ ------- - ------, -- ------._

"Aww my head..." Riku smacked Sora.

"Idiot" Everyone was struck with a mix of relief and misbelieve.

"Say Riku, is that a tear in your eye?"

"Shut up, moron." Sora laughed a little bit.

_"But what was that dream now..."_

Sora gazed at all the destruction. Destiny Islands were but a graveyard now."What am I going to tell Kairi?"

"Sora, you actually died back there!"

"Sora, you have been reborn, ya!

"Nope. Not reborn. Rebirth."

"Right Sora, "rebirth" alrigth." Riku told him sarcastically.

'You fought well Sora. Now you should get some sleep." The king told Sora.

"I´m fi-" The boy finally slept from the fatigue.

Riku gave a smirk. He looked at his new weapon. "Way to Oblivion."

"Huh?" The king said dumbfounded.

"That's its name."

"So Vexen failed in the end...the outcome of this shall prove interesting..."

The two shadows faded away.

_Without a reason to live, your life will bring nothing more than pain to you and the ones around you, for living without a reason, is dying._

**End of Chapter 3**

I know I know, I didn´t really kill a character. Not permanently, anyway. Unless you count Twilight Thorn Omega. But it was a good scene, or so I think. Maybe a bit too "Evangelion". It added a little depth, at least. At last an edit that actually is worth reading!

About Tidus and Wakka; We only saw Selphie in the cutscene, and we only saw Tidus at Twilight Town. Now, I know the title of the chapter could be better but deal with it!

Kind of had Riku-Sora but only kind of.

Reviews are appreciated, welcomed, and will be answered.

Oh! And about the Yuffie-Demyx thing, this should explain: http/ www. fanfiction. Net / s / 2914838 / 1 / (Without the spaces)

**Preview of next chapter:**

Zexion and Demyx deal with the Committee, but they meet the worst person possible. Shadows, darkness, and despair await them. Meanwhile, Sora meets with old friends, and new challenges.


	4. The One who had Nothing

At long last! An update! It´s not my fault though; my computer went on bugs and stuff. Plus, I´ve been playing FF8 which to my shame was a FF I didn´t finish the first time I had it. And my final exams are coming soon. And I have to make a story about nature for monday. Hell, am I busy. Nevertheless, a long time. Now the reviews´ answers!

-------------

**DemonSurfer:** The worst thing about Omega is his name. Too long. Oh, and by the way, your "It´s funnier the second time" inspired/related/based on this story? If so...Thank you.

**spazwriter14: **Thanks, I just hope I keep up with the plot. I am specially worried for this and the next chapter.

-------------

**Disclaimers:** I don´t own any of the characters. They are all copyrighted by Square-Enix and/or Disney.

_Current Goal:_ _Try a character death(Dum dum dum), and use Leon in an angsty way._

Notes: "Leave a review" for talking, _"Leave a Review"_ for thinking.

-------------

_**Rebirth Again Chapter 4: The one who had nothing**_

_By: The guy who never was_

The ceilings of Radiant Garden crumbled and exploded with the sounds of battle.

"How did we get in this, again?" Demyx asked rethorically as he blocked a sharp spear "It´s all YOUR fault Zexion!"

"..." Was Zexion´s reply.

A mixture of a gun and a sword shined as it approached Zexion´s face. Zexion tried to escape but it proved useless.

"Zexy!" Demyx tried to apart the man-and his weapon- from Zexion, but this man skillfully evaded the water and pierced Demyx´s shoulder.

"Way to go, Leon!" Said the blonde airship driver.

"...Whatever" responded Leon, not even caring to look at Cid. His eyes, as sharp as as knives, dived into Demyx´s. "Lionheart!" cried Leon loudly, though as emotionless as usual.

17 attacks, 17 painful screams. Demyx fell over at the edge of the building in which the fight had been going for several minutes. His clothes torn up, and his face of cuts from where a dark cloud escaped, though a relieved face. Leon ran towards him.

"Hehehe..." Demyx started laughing "And they called US heartless. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! To be able to do this to ANYONE, without even flinching? Without anything? HA! Are, are you supposed to be a good guy? HAHA-" Demyx would have gone on, but he reached his limit. He coughed dark gas and laid on the ground with eyes closed.

Leon ignored all he said, and walked slowly towards him to deal the finishing blow.

"You must have nothing left" Whispered Demyx, though Leon with his SeeD training was perceptive enough to hear it.

Leon stopped in his tracks.

_"Nothing left..."_

"Shut up" Said Leon in a different way. With little, but nevertheless with anger. He held up his gunblade. The weapon precipitated towards its prey. Then there was a loud sound, as it hit the roof of the house.

"What?" Leon cried, but he quickly saw Zexion holding Demyx three stories below.

"Where do you think you´re goin´? Asked Yuffie, blocking his way. Before Zexion was able to do anything, he was surrounded by the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee"

"There is no option, is there?" Zexion spoked as he moved his hair from his face, revealing the weirdest eye ever to not-exist. It seemed inverted basicly; the parts supposed to be white were black, and vice-versa.

"What the..." Was all Yuffie managed to say.

"Oh..." Aerith felt pity for him. The flower girl was about the only who really cared about everyone.

"Weird" Cid accussed.

"Interesting" Merlin thought

"..."

There was a blinding light, followed by an ear-piercing sound.

"Don´t expect me to thank you. I mean, it was YOUR fault to begin with!"

"I don´t expect it" Zexion and Demyx hid in the first place they found. "And Demyx, don´t call me Zexy ever again"

"Where are them? Up? Down?" akwardly asked Yuffie

"Gone" Interrupted Leon

"WHAT? They can´t be gone! What will we tell Sora?

"We five fell for a trick, and they escaped"

"...sounds kind of pathetic..." Yuffie looked at Leon dissappointed

"And do you...think I care?" Leon looked away

"Are you feeling specially grumpy today? Grumpy people end up with nothing!"

Leon looked at Yuffie. His mere look made the air thicker, and Yuffie was left speechless

"I...have nothing already" Leon with a heavy step moved away and faded in the distance.

"Leon..." Yuffie stared at the ground like a scolded girl.

_"This place it´s not my home. Reality, is that I have no home. But...that is the reality I have to face"_ Leon thought.

_"It´s pointless. In the end, I´m nothing more than a stranger"_ Leon continued.

_"It might as well be the same if I had died back then" _Leon concluded.

_"With them"_

"So, if I get it right, when I turnded to Wisdom form, I absorbed part of the king´s power which was later transferred to Riku who thanks to that fused all his powers -Twilight, Darkness, and Light thanks to the king- in his keyblade which he decided to rename Way to Oblivion, right?

"You got it just perfect, Sora" King Mickey encouraged.

"Tsk. After an hour" The mocking voice sounded from afar.

"C´mon Riku!" Sora exclaimed "Give me a break!"

"I see you two still are the same, ya" Wakka stated.

"Anyways, all we need to do now, is go and finish Organization XIII!" Sora deduced "I´m sure it´s funnier the second time"

"I´m sorry to break your bubble folks, but knowing Organization XIII, we may need some help"

"Don´t worry. I know someone who can help us. Someone really cool." Sora told them.

"...Cool?" Riku wondered. "Sora, you sounded like a 12 years old boy"

"WHAT?"

"Nevermind" Riku nevermind-ed him. "Let´s go already"

"Yeah!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Any of you brought a Gummi Ship?"

"Dork"

"Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock" The seconds slowly formed minutes, which slowly formed hours. Leon did not know how long had he been walking, nor did he care. All he cared about now, where those words.

_"You must have nothing left"_

_"Nothing Left"_

_**"Nothing" **_

He stopped.

"Are you going to follow me all day long," A shadow appeared behind him "Yuffie?"

"When did you notice"

"Some time now. Who cares?"

"My ninja skills may not be all that awesome" Yuffie mocked, trying her best to smile

"Whatever"

"Squall"

"That´s not my name"

"Why not?"

_"Because Squall had a home. Because Squall had friends. Because Squall had a purpose. Because Squall ,deep down, was happy. I´m not Squall, not anymore"_

"I don´t know. The name just doesn´t suit me" Leon summarized

"Please Leon, why don´t tell people what you feel"

Leon took out his gunblade.

"Hey Leon, what are you doing?" She took a step back "C´mon, there´s no need to go that far" Another step back "I mean-" another step, and she found herself leaning on a wall, or so she thought.

Leon stroke, and the huge heartless behind Yuffie was gone, making her fall to the ground.

"Let´s just say I don´t like people worrying" He told her _"I don´t want to lose anything else"_ He told himself.

"Hey wait" Yuffie tried to stop him.

"I´ll see you tomorrow" Was his last sentence.

Squall´s house was specially fitting for him; It was painted in a depressing, gray color on the exterior. The interior was very simple. It had only the basic things for survival. The whole house was hollow, but Squall´s room was specially empty; a bed and his clothes. The only other thing the house had, was guest room, dusty as dusty can get for never being used. Furthermore, the house was in the loneliest place of Radiant Garden, with nothing more than a few heartless and maybe a troublesome ninja coming to visit.

Leon headed directly to his room. His house had no clocks, but it was at the very least midnight. He hated being in his house, doing nothing more than thinking and thinking. He didn´t like the idea of thinking too much, he´d rather be doing something else. Nevertheless, he preferred thinking than sleeping. The haunts of his nightmares, the ghosts of his past could run freely in his mind during those times. Therefore, he hardly slept, and he was used to the darkness of his room.

But that day was different. He couldn´t stand it. He couldn´t stand hearing those words over and over again. He was sick of reality. All he could do about it, was sleep and sleep and hope reality was the dream and the dream was reality. Convince himself when he´d wake, he´d have Zell asking him gil to buy a hot dog. All he could do, but Leon wasn´t the type of person who escapes reality. He was by far too realistic too have any dreams that supprassed the level of "Ambitions".

But he did sleep.

Leon saw the light crept through the window. He didn´t have any curtains, so the light freely filled his room. He stayed there, in the bed, for nearly an hour, before finally going out of his room.

It was a cold morning.

"Hey Leon!"

"Yuffie, what are you doing at my door at these hours"

"Oh well you see...We have visitors! Get changed and come quickly to the base, Ok?" If there was one person who could just ignore anything from the past, even last day, was Yuffie.

"I´ll take awhile" Leon just wanted her to leave "You go ahead."

Yuffie shook her head "I´ll wait here"

"I will bath"

"I will wait"

"I am having breakfast"

"I will wait" Ignore anything, but what had happended yesterday.

Leon let out a sigh and admitted defeat. "Alright. Come in." Yuffie merely smiled and passed. The ex-SeeD went upstairs to the bathroom, while the ex-materia hunter waited at the living room. The living room, to her disgrace, was also an empty, dusty room.

"What are we going to eat?" asked Yuffie.

"We?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Owww don´t be bad! I´ve been wating for you to wake up for hours lazy bum!" Yuffie protested "It´s the least you could do!"

"..." Leon didn´t react, as if she had said nothing, but when he saw she was going to keep on insisting, he interrupted "The kitchen´s here" Leon showed her. He took a random cereal box and dishes.

"Cereal? That´s so gray" If Yuffie indeed had the intention of cheering up Leon, she was really clumsy.

"Whatever" Leon answered as she expected.

After breakfast, they both went on their way to the town.

"You´ll definitely like the surprise waiting there!"

"..." _"A surprise visitor? Could it be...Rinoa?" _

"He is someone you know well"

"..." _"He...someone I know well? Could it be...Zell?"_

They arrived to Merlin´s house pretty fast, mainly because Yuffie was dragging Leon while running as fast as she could. In fact, they both stopped for a few seconds before entering to catch their breath.

"Hi Leon"

"Sora" Leon said _"Of course it´s not Rinoa or Zell. Because that would only be a dream. Because I have...nothing"_

"So, he is Leon" Riku´s voice sounded from behind

"So, what is so important to send Yuffie to my house?" Leon inquired

"Send her?" Sora sounded confused "She told us last night she was going her house"

"Hmm...I see" Leon looked at the young ninja, who forced a smile "Nevermind"

"Well folks, we may need some more help" The king started "That´s why we will go to other worlds and look for people who will help us" "Sora you-"

There was a loud noise outside, like something falling, so everyone went to check it out.

A man dressed in black, with blonde spiky hair, who was covered in blood and all kind of wounds, laid unconsicous on the floor.

"Cloud!" Sora exclaimed worried, but not as much as Aerith, who was at the edge of dismaying.

The man opened his eyes "Sora..."

"What happened?"

"I´d...rather...not...talk about...it" Cloud was talking slowly because of a cut on his throat. The blonde closed his eyes again.

"Aerith, heal him" Leon ordered coldly.

"Y-yes" The flower girl crouched to attend the wounds with magic.

"That should take care of him for now, but I need more time to treat his wounds"

"Take him inside, then" Leon agreed.

Everyone waited outside from half an hour, hardly saying anything. Yuffie tried to break the silence every now and then, but it was in vane.

"He will recover fully soon" Aerith comforted as she went out, followed by a now covered in bandages Cloud.

"As I was saying," the king took on where he left "some of us will go for some of our friends"

"Come on! I, you, Riku, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Kairi, Cid, Merlin, and Yuffie are not enough? Sora proclaimed.

"And just when did I agree on going with you?" The gunblade wielder said.

"Come on, you can´t leave us alone now!"

The lion shook his head "It has nothing to do with me"

"Sora, let me finish, we only have the possibilities of going to two worlds and returning, so we have to choose thoroughtly" The king finally concluded.

"Okay, but first," Sora turned to Cloud "Cloud, are you helping us?" asked Sora.

"...I still have to look for my light" Cloud answered.

"Too bad. He could have flown to the other worlds" Leon mocked.

"What do you mean" Cloud asked irritated.

"You are a Cloud, right?" Cloud seemed even more irritated.

"More grunty than usual don´t you think?" Sora whispered to Yuffie.

"Just let him be for now" She whispered back.

"Anyways I´m going" Cloud walked to the door

"No you are not" A woman, also dressed in black, blocked his way.

"Tifa"

"Do you have a clue on where to find your light?"

"..."

"Then, where are you going?"

"..."

"Perhaps your light is in helping others. What do you have to lose?"

"...Okay..."

"Great!" Sora exclaimed

"So, what two worlds will you choose, Sora?" Asked Kairi.

"Leave that to me. As long as I can enter those dark portals this time."

Riku smiled at the image if Sora rolling back a few meters and hitting a rock "I hope you can´t"

"So, I have to look for an underworld warrior who´s named Auron."

"Right, Riku. Tell him Sora asks the favor. He´ll refuse at first of course." Riku and Sora both entered their portals at the same time.

"I hope they can do it fine" Aerith shyly spoke.

"If you are not coming, then why are you still here?" The wolf asked

"Why do you care Strife?" The lion answered.

The minutes passed by. Yuffie and Merlin talking about experience in life, Cid thinking on ships, Aerith worrying, Tifa calming her, and Leon and Cloud lying on a wall with eyes closed.

_"Why am I still here? I don´t know. I just am. The only place I´d like to be, was with Zell, or Rinoa, or Irvine or even..."_

"These are the lamers we are supposed to save?"

"Seifer!" For the first time since any of them had seen, Leon was left speechless.

_"Am I dreaming...?"_

Zexion and Demyx walked through the dark corridors. After a good time of analyzing (Zexion) and thinking out loud (Demyx) they both decided ti would be better to report back to Xenmas.

"I don´t want to be the one to tell the Superior we were owned by the Sora kid again" Demyx warned

"Nor do I want you to, if you´re going to tell him that way." Demyx let out a small laugh.

"I will be the one to tell him that" the creepy voice of number 4 sounded from behind.

"Vexen! What happened?"

"My precious invention failed, because you turned against me" Said Vexen as stoic as always.

"We didn´t!"

"So you are planning to destroy us here, and tell Xenmas we sided with Sora" Zexion deduced "And I thought you, Lexaeus and I were a group. But I guess Demyx is right; in the end, all the organization members care only for themselves"

"Don´t lie. You as well, care only for yourselves. That´s why you ran. Everyone is the same. Animals kill to survive. In certain worlds, they kill hundreds of innocent civilians to end up with one guilty person. And they call themselves as heroes. In this world, many people kill for many different reasons. You yourselves were trying to kill Riku and Sora, but they killed you first.

"So you´re planning to make us look like we screwed up? Screw YOU!"

"Demyx, out of all the neophytes, you are the one I hate the most with the exception of Marluxia" Neoshadows and Dusks started to cover the whole place "I dunno why Zexion even cares about you but," His weapon appeared "it does not matter"

This was it. The end. In hands of another one of them merely trying to save himself. Or maybe not.

The creatures all over Demyx and Zexion dissolved under flames and bolts

"What!" A shadow appeared behind Vexen, and sliced through him with chakrams.

"Deja-vu" The red haired man gave a smirk. "It´s over Vexen"

"It´s not over" Vexen fell to the ground "I won´t go back to the darkness" Vexen insisted "I will know everything there is to be known" But it was too late "That is why..." He was already fading away "I CAN´T DIE!"

"Just die already" Axel told him. Vexen crewled to Zexion.

"I have a dream...I must fullfill..." Vexen grabbed Zexion´s cloak "Not yet, I´m not ready yet!" Zexion tried to ignore him "Please Zexion...help me...I need to live...I have to live...that darkness...no more...

"..."

"Zexion I don´t want to die! Is there no place...for me...in this world?"

"..."

"I want to exist...Zexion...at least I want to know..." Zexion noticed Vexen´s grip was now almost gone.

"Why?"

----------------

There it is. A character death! Yay! Although he isn´t popular, and he was already dead before, but, nevertheless, a character death! Now I know Vexen sounded OOC, but not when you make sense. Vexen, a man absorbed in his research. He wanted to know everything, and he wanted a heart. And he wanted them strongly. It is but natural that a man with such ambitions fears death, more after experiencing it once. If you recall, Vexen died almost instantly in CoM, so we didn´t see his reaction for his death.

There were also two hidden references in the story; one when Sora says "I´m sure it´s funnier the second time", as a reference to one of Demonsurfer´s fiction(The least I could do for him) and other when Leon says "You are a Cloud, right?" which is a reference to FF Mixed in Balamb from newgrounds. Although there he says "Aren´t you" instead of "rigth".

My apologies if the story skipped too much for you without even having the weird line between skips. I just like skipping.

This and the next chapter were suppossed to be one, but then it would have been a hellish long chapter. At least twice the size of this one!

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Time froze. At one side, he had the one he loved, at the other one, the one who had been his rival. He could have one, or he could be left with nothing. He made the wrong choice. But in the end, he had something. Then why who he had, had forgotten him?


	5. Past and Present

Here I am, Once again! To do more ZexionDemyx and continue were I left off with Seifer and that! And getting rid of his gay hat! ...I am feeling strangely happy right now...Why? Why can´t I be an angsty-whore like Leon! The answer escapes me as I look blankly to my screen with a stupid and freakish smile...

And please forgive the long, long interval between last chapter and this one. But finally I´m done with my exams and almost done with watching all of the Bleach episodes so far, so update rate should go up from here onwards.

But the wait was not in vain, this chapter is a very good one (I think), since it has some very cool parts in the narrative I came up with. And a looong one.

---

**DemonSurfer:** Hidden ads are real fun. As promised, I will end that hat, Just for you. First an ad and now this...you are lucky...

**spazwriter14:** Be ready, because from here onwards I´ll kill much more popular characters. Okay not really, but expect the unexpected...

---

Disclaimers: I don´t own any of the characters, locations or other trademarked stuff.

Notes: "Reviews inspire me!" for talking "_Reviews inspire me!" _for thinking, or voices in one´s head.

---

**Rebirth Again Chapter Five: Past and Present**

_By: The guy who never was_

Life is not measured by the number of breaths you take,it´s measured by the moments that take your breath away.

Unfortunately, nobodies had no breath to be taken. You could spend your entire life right beside one, but you would never feel their warm -or cold- breath crashing with your neck.

Nobodies had no life to measure.

Not all nobodies -that actually could- gave into accepting it hopelessly, however. Demyx could do a number of things that made him feel like he could feel for real.

One of those things, was being with Zexion.

"We´re here at last." Zexion spoke, as the four non-existent beings entered the gloomy castle.

"About time!" Axel said.

The four nobodies entered and went directly to see the superior.

"I have been informed that you two escaped the mission as battle was still ongoing." Xenmas spoke first, getting directly to the point.

"That is correct, sir." Zexion answered without doubts or fears.

"But who told ya?" Demyx shrieked out loud.

"It was Axel and Larxene," Demyx looked at the two other members, who were watching, a little enraged, "but that matters not."

"We are willing to take on the consequences" Zexion said.

"Oh, punishment will come, but first I want to know where Vexen is."

"Well," Demyx started, "The dude went nuts, and he wanted to kill us, and then he summoned a bunch of heartless, so we were in big troubles, but then Axel appeared and-"

"Dead." Interrupted Zexion.

"Mmm, I see...at whose hands?"

"Mine." Axel´s voice sounded from behind "That bastard was getting troublesome again" Axel expressed his dislike for number four, not that he liked Xenmas any better.

"It is already out of order for you to witness this..." Xenmas looked for the right word "...trial, so keep quiet." Xenmas scolded.

The "trial" went on for a few minutes.

"Can you get to the punishment already?" Asked Demyx, already desperate "I have a life, you know?"

"You have no life. None of us do."

_"You have no life! All you do is sit there all day talking about hearts and non-existance and Kingdom Hearts...Or bossing people around!" _Demyx thought, and would have said except he didn´t know what kind of punishment the superior had, so it was better to play safe.

Xenmas looked to the angry face that popped up from the Melodious Nocturne. He, like many, thought it fun to mess him around.

"Please tell us the punishment" Zexion changed the topic, knowing the long conversation to make Demyx´s life even worse was about to follow

"Very well. As you should know already, Sora will come off to finish what he started. To reach us, however, he will have to go through a few worlds first. Your mission, as well as your punishment, will be to move the pieces so that you eliminate and weaken as many of his allies as you can."

"Ohh...that seems like looooong and boring stuff." Number nine snapped.

"Dismissed."

"Reeeaaaally dull..."

"DISMISSED!" The Superior angrily said. Axel came from behind and grabbed Demyx from his cloak, and then took him out of the chamber of meaningless reunion.

Demyx went to the kitchen for a few snacks, followed by an hour of practice with his sitar, before Zexion entered his room.

"Hey, Zexy! Long time no see!"

"Less than two hours, actually. And don´t call me Zexy."

"So, what brings you to my room?"

"I came to tell you that you should get some sleep"

"Riiight...let me guess, Axel told you to tell me to keep quiet and stop playing at 2:00 AM, right?"

"Yes, but even you said our mission will be long."

"...well, Larxene would eventually come and beat me to a pulp if i keep on playing soooo...okay! See you tomorrow!" Zexion went out, and Demyx cuddled in his bed.

Zexion spent the rest of the night in his room. Part of his powers included not having the necessity to sleep.

Only Demyx knew this, and that was just because one night Demyx didn´t sleep and instead went to explore the world that never was. When he came back, he found Zexion and told him if he never slept. The nobody didn´t answer, so Demyx took the next few days to check out Zexion at the night. At day 4, Demyx didn´t stand more and he fell from the window he spied, making a loud splash in the water under the castle that never was.

Demyx would have actually drowned, except from the fact Zexion was aware of Demyx -courtesy of his smelling powers- and saved him. The next thing Demyx knew, was that he was soaked wet in his bed. And that Zexion was a "Vampire".

That night however, Zexion slept.

* * *

A man appeared on a shadowy world. His clothes were torn up, particularily on the chest, and he looked to not be even on his twenties. The man walked up to a place that glowed more than the other ones. A skyscraper erected from the ground and sliced through the clouds.

He was confused, and he was in pain, and all he could remember at the time, were shadows. But he was smiling.

The raindrops fell on his face, making him feel more painful and tired. But he seemed to like that; how the raindrops made sounds when they fell and broke the silence. And he seemed to like water for some reason.

Another figure came in. He wore a black cloak.

"What is your name?"

"Medy," said the man with the torn clothes, giving a warm smile, "yours?"

"Ienzo" responded the cloaked man calmly.

Both of them stayed there, watching at each other, while Medy smiled in a way Ienzo had never seen. No sounds, except for the raindrops that fell. It was strange, it was a cold night, and yet both of them felt comfortably warm.

"Come, you must be tired." Without a word, Medy followed to a white, floating castle.

* * *

_"Dreaming about the past...that is for old people."_

The morning came, and Zexion came out of his room sleepyly. It was exactly because he had to get up early, that he didn´t sleep just to dream and making the night pass faster. He bid farewell to his cozy bed and his warm clothes, and put on his cloak.

"I heard you disobeyed the superior." Number eleven said as he crossed paths with him.

"I´m not the one who planned a rebellion." Zexion countered.

"And he doesn´t have pink hair. Nor is his element flowers." A blonde approached the two men.

"Even my most beautiful flower has thorns." Marluxia threathened.

"Yeah Marly, that´s great." Replied the blonde uninterested.

"If there´s a betrayer here, that´s Xenmas." Marluxia said, mostly to himself, "After all we have done for him, and the nothing he has done for us." Marluxia was often labeled as the traitor, but he was actually one who was loyal to the Organization. He just was not to Xenmas "You two must be foolish to not notice we were pawns in his game from the start. And we still are. One by one we´ll fall, again, just for him to absorb Kingdom Hearts."

"Yep, that´s what I always think, but it´s not like we could do anything else, right?" Said Demyx, agreeing with Marluxias anarchy.

"Not the likes of you. To defeat power, you need more power." Marluxia´s eyes started to shine with a lust for power "That is why, I will obtain my weapon."

"...Sora?" Zexion guessed

"Perhaps, but there is more than one way to gain power and more than one weapon to be used."

"But none of us have that power now, so I suggest we play along" The two fellow members nodded in agreement and walked through the corridors to the meeting room. But they found another nobody before they reached their destination.

"Hey there, I see you have befriended Mr.flower" The redhead mocked them "Im sure Demyx will be useful to weed the plants, and I´m positive Zexion will love the smell of those flowers" Marluxia responded with a menaceful look, but Demyx was the first one to talk.

"Do you always have to be sooo mean?"

"And when exactly have I been sooooo mean´?

"Well, if killing your companions is not mean, whats the world coming to?" But Demyx knew the in the Organization there was no such thing as companions´. No, the Organization was merely a group of nobodies with wishes to return to being somebodies. There was nothing but ambitions, betrayal, hopes, and hate running through the very veins of the group. Almost no member cared for another, and maybe it was comprehensible considering they had no emotions, but, neverhteless, this was hell.

_"Whats the world coming to?" _Thought Zexion, and looked at Demyx _"A place where the most innocent, the happiest ones, lose their hearts and come to a hellhole where no one cares for them and would sacrifice him to save themselves without doubts" _

"Vexens dead was needed. And his second dead saved you, so shut up and be graceful." Axel finally answered, and then added "But not graceful as the Graceful´ Assasin." Marluxia stared him displeased.

"Well, yea, but you killed Zexion in the first place, so you OWED him that." Demyx pointed out "And why did you kill him in the first place?"

"I didnt. It was Vexens replica of that boy Riku?

"But you told him!"

"See? No explanation. You were just plain E-V-I-L. And now you lost Roxas. Now thats something called Karma" Demyx said, and then added irony "Got it memorized?"

Axel was now furious. He have had a good reason, after all. Giving hope to a hopeless fake; creating´ a chance´ of becoming someone to a no one.

He made his chakrams appear with a blazing flame, and then...he stopped, for a memory drifted through is mind...

* * *

"Y-you what?" asked the blonde in disbelief.

"I-killed-Zexion. There, it should be understandable. Well, not EXACTLY me, but, you get the point"

"Hahaha. Very funny Axel. Now stop joking."

"It IS funny, but its no joke, you know?"

"Axel, Cmon, stop it!"

"He is dead, Demyx. Hes not the first one to die, you know that."

"You liar! Hes alive! I know it! And you wont like it when he knows you are spreading false rumors about him" The nobody naively denied _his _dead. He ran past Axel to get to Zexions room.

_Nothing._

No trace that the nobody had ever been there. Not him, not one of his belongngs, not even the particular smell that Demyx thought of as "weirdly nice".

"The other nobodies made cleaning duty´," said number eight as he reached number nine. A devastated number nine."Soon enough, no one will even remember the name Zexion"

"That´s not true." Axel had always thought that Demyx couldnt harm anyone for himself. And he was indeed right; Demyx wouldn´t harm anyone _for himself_. A blue sitar appeared, and his eyes no longer shined with innocence.

Demyx started to play, but this time it wasn´t a beautiful song, it was a song filled with anger, a song that played in a fast, furious pace. Many drops of water levitated and then were shot like bullets at him, pushing Axel until crashing with a wall. Axel took a few steps forward.

"Don´t you mess around!" Heavy fireballs flew in all directions, striking Demyx on the face and other parts of the body. Demyx rolled back and ended up lying on the floor. But he did not scream.

"How does that feel? It´s a hot weather, isn´t it?" The nobody mocked.

"..." Demyx stood up, allowing Axel to see his face burned. But more than that, Axel noticed his eyes, filled with rage and decision. He took a step back.

Axel felt´ something he hadn´t felt in a long time. Fear´. He summoned a fiery inferno, and everything around started to melt. Demyx did not notice. He just started to play the music from before.

All kind of water forms started to dance accross the circle of fire in which both were in, taking out an all-out attack nature. Axel dodged most of them and noticed Demyx was open. He shot a fireball at Demyx. The fire hit his hand, and his glove melted so you could see the hand burn and boil.

Demyx kept on playing, and the water forms kept on attacking in an erratical way -not doing anything to protect their master-.

Axel kept on, until an idea came. If there was no sitar, there was no way for Demyx to attack. Flames took life, and Demyx´s sitar flew out of the ring of fire.

"Heh. Thats what you get for having a musical instrument as weapon." Axel´s voice still had an effect of fear.

"..." Demyx took a step forward, then another, and then started to run towards Axel, who, by reaction, made fire engulf his leg.

The melodyous nocturne collapsed. But he crawled on.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" The twin chakrams cut and disabled Demyx´s arms. Now, he was unable to move.

Axel moved forward, and the inferno ceased. He looked at Demyx. Still the furious, decided eyes.

Another flame.

"Axel! What the hell are you doing?" Number Thirteen entered the room with marks of burning and thick black smoke.

This was Organization XIII; the only place were the most forgiveful, the most cheerful, and the one who had already accepted dead could turn into a hateful demon.

Demyxs vision started to get hazy.

_"Its not true...I will not forget him"_

He was alone

_Again_

But this time was different...he had been alone at the start...

_Now he had lost the only one he had ever had._

The "house" is nothing more than a graveyard of stories buried in tombs that some call memories. That´s what Demyx learned during the next days.

Since then, Demyx had gone to Zexion´s proof at the Proof of Existence every now and then. Not really mourning or cying, that wasn´t really his style´. He just stayed there, smiling as always.

Axel spied him, partly because he did feel guilty´ about being the reason Zexion was dead, partly because Roxas had told him to, and partly because had never saw anything other than senseless happiness´ from the melodyous nocturne before.

He recalled hearing Demyx a few times saying, no, telling Zexion´s grave things like "Axel got a little bit too far this time, don´t you think?" or "Sooooo...how´s the afterlife? Heh, you surely went to hell, I am just sure of it!"

That´s when Demyx learned another thing. The minutes are the corpses of moments that never come back, as there is no clock that turns backwards.

* * *

The chakrams dissapeared. Axel had learnt not to mess with Demyx when it came to Zexion. It was about the only thing he didn´t bother him with "Lets just go to the meeting...we wouldnt like to be late and lose anything of the wonderful´ reunion."

"Alrighty!" The blonde replied "Its not like we could have done anything else...except for one thing..." a smile came across Demyx´s face

"Wha-"

"I am Xenmas! Lord of the whining of and obsessing with Kingdom Hearts! I was so freakin´ obsessed with darkness that I let my old-self being into a Heartless just as obsessed with darkness and what I am now! Just because I made the original six of us -by force- I have the right to send everyone on suicidal missions! Mwuahahahahaha"

"..." No reaction came from the other nobodies.

"Thats so funny, Demyx" Axel told him sarcastically, "Let´s just go already"

"It is not funny, but it is true" a small smile crossed number eleven´s face.

The meeting went on for some time, with briefings of the situation.

"And now, we´ll discuss the matter of the betrayers" The superior said, and Demyx fell down to reality harshly.

_"Marking them as traitors, for saving themselves...he knows no boundaries" _Instantly thougth Marluxia.

"Saïx will give you the details"

_"Great. Now we are in the hands of the disturbed man who hates me. At least I´m not Axel, that would be dis-as-trous." _Thought Demyx as he heardthe Luna Diviners name _"Why put a seemingly emotionless man who just goes bersek when he loses it as second in command?"_

"Thanks. This are the details for your mission..."

"Hey Sora, who´s this twerp?" Leons face went a little more pale.

"His name is Leon" Sora said

"Leon? ...looks more like a cat to me"

"KITTY" The voice of Seifer´s friend sounded.

"Raijin! Fujin!"

"MET?" asked Fuu.

"It´s scary when people who don´t know say your name, y´know?"

_"Who am I? People who dont know you? ...Maybe I´m truly not Squall anymore..."_

"Its me! Squall!"

"Squall? We´ve never met someone with such a crappy name" The blonde told him.

"What? What about Balamb! What about SeeD? Marlon, Quistis, Zell, Do they mean nothing to you?" Almost everyone went dumbfounded by Leon´s reaction.

"PSYCHOPATH!"

"Never heard of those"

The brunnete lifted the blonde from his clothes "Hell, what about Rinoa?"

The world broke through Seifer´s ears, and echoed in his mind.

"Ri...noa? Squall let go of Seifer.

"Fine" Leon turned.

_"Rinoa..."_

Images and voices of a far-away life came flooding into his mind. Flooding so fast, he couldn´t keep up.

_"Great. I have chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty on my team"_

_"My romantic dream..."_

_"You´ve become the Sorcesser´s pet!"_

_"What is SeeD?"_

_"I, the noble knigth, and you, the filthy mercenary."_

"Aaagh!" Seifer had a painful hedache. He fell flat to the ground.

_"Edea"_

_"Dollet"_

_"NORG"_

_"Ultimecia"_

_"Adel" _

_"Gunblade"_

_"Galbadia"_

_"Cid"_

_"Eshtar"_

_"Rinoa"_

"OKAY?"

_"Heartless"_

_"Seifer!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"Darkness"_

Seifer walked past Fuu and Rai, to stand face to face with Leon.Despite the difference in age, the punch made him fall.

"Leon!" Sora readied to jump in.

"Wait!" The voice of an undead commanded, as he blocked Sora´s path with his arm.

"But, Auron-"

"This is their story"

Seifer pproached Leon "I...remember now. You...are...a moron."

"What?"

"This girl...Rinoa...it´s all your fault, isn´t it?"

"You let her die, didn´t you?" More images and voices came flooding into him "Aaaah!"

_"I...did"

* * *

_

It had been nothing but peace for some time now. There was time when it became dull to the ones who had fought for so long, but those were happy days.

Until...they came.

At first they were nothing more than a few; they mistook them for common monsters and ignored them. Big mistake.

They slowly took over; more and more missions to eliminate them were arriving to the SeeD. But for everyone they took two more came.

Ha didn´t know how it had happened nor did he care.

The screams and agony were the only sounds around now. He was cornered. They were cornered.

A swing and three dissapeared, to be replaced by other five.

_"Where is everyone? ...Am I everyone now?"_

Since it began, he hadn´t seen anyone except for the hundred of unknown faces pleading him for help as they faded in darkness. But he didn´t care about the _faceless_ people with Balamb Uniforms. He was looking for someone.

He made it into the caeteria.

"They are too many!" A blonde man came in, "Shit!"

"Zell" The brunnete said.

He didn´t show it, but he was actualy very happy to find at least one he cared about still was.

"Yo," Zell ran to him, kicking shadows on the way "Squ-"

The brunnete´s face turned from a smirk into a horrified expression.

A long, dark tail sticked out of Zell´s chest. The creature lifted Zell from the floor, msking blood fall on the brunnete´s face.

Zell tried to lift his hand and say something but, he started to feel tired. Too tired.

"Zell! Hang in there! Phoen-" Before he could reach his pocket, the blonde´s body was no more.

The hideous creature started to laugh at him, to mock the way he could do nothing as one of his friends died in front of his eyes. Or that´s what he thought.

_"Zell..."_

"Dammit!" before long, the dark creature succumbed.

"I must find her, quickly."

The man ran through many shadows and a few more people screaming frantically for his help-but he did not notice.

_"She is not in the cafeteria, nor the rooms, nor the infirmary, nor..."_

"Ultima!" A certain battle cry catched his attention. He rushed to the training grounds without thinking it over.

There she was, her blue dress shining through a swarm of dark monsters.

"Rinoa!"

"Squall!"

There she was, only a thousand monsters away, when he noticed something.

"TIRED..."

"This is infinite, ya know?"

Both members fell to their knees and left that world at the same time; they were lucky enough to not see the other one die.

"Rajin! Fuujin!" The angered voice of a now alone soul was heard. Seifer jumped in midst of a mist of dark monsters. If he wanted to die avenging his only friends, or if he did it by reflexes is something no on will ever know.

Squall´s world lost all colors and froze. He had Seifer at one side, and Rinoa at the other one. None of them could fight them, and only one could be saved.

It was a decision he could´ve taken all his life to decide, but when he blinked, both of them were covered by the shadows.

He took his decision. Why was that decision hard, and why he decided on his decision, is something he still wonders today.

"Seifer!" Squall´s world became colored again.

He ran fiercely up to where Seifer and the dark creatures were, but...

"Idiot!" A gunblade sliced through Squall´s face, forming an "X" with his old scar. This cut, however, wasn´t deep enough to cicatrize.

The blonde man fought off a few more shadows, as the brunnete got up from the now crimson grass of the training grounds where he had fallen "Save her!"

"But, Seifer...!"

"I don´t need your h-" Both of their faces turned pale when they saw a claw sticking out of Seifer´s chest.

"Seifer!" Squall tried to reach him, but before his fingers could touch the blond, he was gone. A bizarre weapon made a loud noise as it hit the ground.

"..." The last SeeD picked up the weapon, as shadows started to surround him. He felt fury starting to boil, and then everything started to just melt away.

His world faded in the darkness.

At first he thought it had been a dream, then his imagination, then a side effect of the Guardian Forces, and finally that he was dead.

He woke up several hours later in a place he had never seen before.

He felt confused and took some time to remember, but he remembered it all as he saw he held two gunblades. He stared fixedly at the on he didn´t own.

_"All I have left...is this gunblade?"

* * *

_

_"The gunblade!" _Leon came to the present again.

"Here, this is yours" Leon gave the weapon to its rigthful owner, who was now a little bit less pale.

"And, what´s this thing?" The older man took out a different version of that same weapon, and swinged it on Seifer´s face, cutting the front of his hat.

"NUTS?" Fuu said, as Seifer removed his ruined hat, and a young ninja giggled.

"Yeah what´s wrong with you?"

_"Just trust me" _Leon attacked, forcing Seifer to defend with the weapon he had been given.

With each parry, with each blow, with each sweatdrop and with each drop of blood, a far-off memory came back.

"That´s it! I remember now!" Exclaimed Seifer said, as the other gunblade stopped in mid-air.

Sora could have sworn Leon was _truly_ smiling.

"RECALL..."

"Yes! It´s like, we now have the memories of two lives instead of just one, y´know?

"You mean you remembered just as Seifer did?" Aerith inquired. "How can that be?"

"Well, I remember remembering things of the past just as othrs did in Castle Oblivion," Sora interrupted "it´s because their hearts are connected!"

"Does that mean Leon´s heart is not connected to any of them?" Yuffie asked him.

_"My heart has been alone for too long..."_

"I dunno about that..." Said Sora, confused.

"Wasn´t your name Squall?" Interrupted the dizzy Seifer.

"He changed his name." Intruded Yuffie

"Just because it sounds cooler?"

_"I can´t answer that. Maybe because I couldn´t save them. Maybe because I couldn´t save her. Or maybe because I couldn´t save you." _

"Hey, Leon, why do they have ten years less than you?" asked Sora "Seems weird for someone as...athypical...as you to befriend people that young." Leon simply ignored the question, and the pause.

"Well, in the memories we are about his age," Answered Rai instead, "and I remember being born in Twilight Town, too, y´know?

"The effect of having two lives that conflict with each other" Said Cloud, breaking his long silence. Many were mildly surprised by this.

"You mean the whole headache thing Seifer was experiencing just of now?" asked Yuffie, speaking remarkably fast. Nodded

"Hey folks, don´t we need to prepare for the upcoming battles?." Your majesty told them.

"Well...we have me, the king, Riku, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Kairi, Cid, Merlin, Seifer, Rai, Fui, and Auron, and Goofy and Donald will come later on, right?" The keyblade master´ Sora spoke to himself, "So basicly all we have to do is wait for them and go on, rigth?"

"Then we´ll rest and set up for the newest challenge," decided the king "we have to be on our best."

A few hours laters, both Donald and Goofy arrived, and they decided how they would spend their last night before their journey.

"So, that´s how we´ll do it." The ninja finished. A girl dressed in pink raised her hand.

"Hmmm...What about Cloud?"

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten!" Yuffie spoked ashamed "You know, with him being so quiet and that...anyway, he´ll sleep at Leon´s house."

"Mine? Can´t we rent him a room?"

"Sorry, our munny is done for. Stupid Seifer and his friends. They asked for too expensive suites."

_"Even now, he causes me more and more troubles..."_

"And what about your house?"

"Don´t be such a moron, I organized all of this after all," the ninja told him, escaping from her duties, "That´s right with you, Cloud"

"...Yes..."

_"Damn"_

"15 individuals...each at at least level 8, and the most powerful at level 12..."

"Uhh...Zexion? You know i don´t know anything about those power levels thingies, nor how do can you know someone´s power by their smell, for that matter." The blonde said, a little confused.

"In terms you´d understand, they are powerful."

"Ahhh...couldn´t you say that from the very beginning?

Zexion ignored his comment "We have no choice. We must dispose of as most of them as we can, and scatter the rest."

The stomach of the blonde nobody made a noise "Man, I´m hungry! I couldn´t have breakfast because I overslept, after all..."

"Nobodies don´t need food. We just feel like we do."Zexion took out a fruit from his cloak and bit it.

"What! You had food all this time!"

"It is from Destiny Islands." Demyx would have asked how did he gt it and why exactly did he bring it, but he knew already no response would come. Except perhaps a deep philosofical phrase.

His stomach made yet another, louder noise "Ohh man..."

The hand of the cloaked schemer extended, offering the melodious nocturne half of his fruit.

Then Demyx and Zexion ate the yellow star-shaped fruit together.

---

If you don´t know what the fruit was, I recommend you playing KH again. It´s at the beginning of the game.

Two things; the lines marked flashbacks, if you noticed, and on the dream flashback, Zexion was already Zexion and Demyx was already a nobody.

This chapter would be longer, actually, but it´s already quite large and so I´m moving a little bit of it to the next chapters. And yes, to add volume and a little more depth to the story, a few anime/manga worlds to come. But expect a surprise, one of the worlds I have planned is that is not from anime, I think you will like.

And fifteen is kind of a large number, isn´t it? Well, it will go down. But who will not reach their final destination? You decide! That´s right, if you want, tell me 7-8 characters you´d like to see through the end! By reviewing, of course! What you say will not be the definite, but It´ll definitely impact in the story and help me.

**Preview of the next chapter:**

With new adventures, new worlds. With new worlds, new enemies. And with new enemies, new threats. But, how can you be sure your own world will be safe? Some will have to stay back and defend it, as the other enter a world of souls through different paths.


	6. Behind Their Masks

And I was saying the interval between The One who had Nothing and Past and Present was long. Now, I could give many, many reasons for that, but that woud only be wasting space and time as you surely don´t want to read about that--and most of them would be a façade anyway. One of them, one of the true ones I might add, is that a heavy rain here rendered both the internet and the T.V. useless. Then we have that the day I finished the document manager didn´t let me upload it.

But I haven´t been all lazy, y´know? As part of my apology for the long, long time to this chapter, I have corrected a few things on chapters 1-3 and added something to every one of them. But they´re not really big, and are not worthy of making anyone reread the chapter just for them, so the only ones who take advantage of this are the ones who haven´t read them before, and therefore haven´t had to wait for this chapter, making a pretty self-defeating bonus/apology. The only one who is sved from this label is chapter 3, in which the edits are actually worth reading and have an impact on the story (and this chapter itself), even if little. And before you go and read them, remember I did those changes a few weeks ago, so if you´re relatively new to the story you read them as their latest forms

But who actually cares enough for this story to worry about the gaps between chapters? Me, obviously.

Man, I had so many titles for this. The Final Farewell, Prelude to Bloodshed, Prelude to Pain, to name the ones that were in the title some time. The list of the ones I didn´t choose to put as title is soo long.

---

**spazwriter14:**What a deception... alright, not really, but as I have said the Final Fantasy franchise really lives up for its name.

**Ranma Higurashi:**Err...yeah, sorry for taking this small eternity to actually write this... deepest apologies.

**DemonSurfer:**You´ll have to wait and see... my brain has been poppig up with some gruesome deaths here and there, actually.

**Raiveen:**Well, thanks to my last summary I got many more reviews than the ones I had before. Although as all my summaries it is adapted from the chapter itself, meaning my last chapter was really good(my current best, probably). Just hoping my current one will have such impact.

**RaeDragongirl:**As I have told Ranma Higurashi, I am sorry for the long time to update. My hopes are, this chapter will make up for it. Let the story be my apologies, and let your review be your acceptance of them.

**Midnight Falls:**Now continuing, Midnight Falls.

**Mokoshi-chan:**The irony of you congratulating my grammar while misspelling the word grammar itself. Anyway, I would not think of leaving the story there, without solving anything at all. Here is my proof.

**Flamer and Chaos:**Well, then you obviously haven´t read many fanfictions lately. But thanks for the good publicity.

---

_Disclaimers:_I do not own by any means any of the characters, locations, or objects that may appear in this fanfiction.

_Notes:_"Review, or rot in hell!" for talking, _"Review or rot in hell!" _for thinking.

---

**_Rebirth Again_ Chapter Six:****Behind Their Masks**

"You?" Shouted the silver-haired boy, half in disbelief and half in laughter, much to his friend´s embarrasement.

But that wasn´t the worst of it. Far from it, in fact. Sora could only panic and feel butterflies in his stomach when thinking what would be Riku´s reaction, when he told him whom had he fallen in love with.

"So, who´s the fortunate one?" The day had started out perfectly for Sora. A warm, sunny day with birds singing and his smile even wider than usual... and now it was his own personal hell with flames growing bigger and him falling and falling towards his own end "Mmm?"

"Err... no one... forget it," said the younger boy, with his voice cracking and his eyes escaping the older ones.

"Come on Sora, tell me who," as Sora saw it, he had three options; running away and escaping his friend until Riku forgot, telling the truth, or lying. Riku was faster than him, and there weren´t much places to hide from him, and telling the truth simply wasn´t an option.

"Kairi," he hurried to say, and his eyes fixed on the silver-haired boy to see his reaction, "She´s the one," Kairi was the best choice, thought Sora. He did like her to some point. _"She is kind of pretty, after all."_

Then he caught something in Riku´s eyes. At first glance he thought it was... dissapointment? But he quickly convinced that´s only what he wanted to believe. That it was his escape from reality. Because that would only happen in his dream world.

"Really?" Riku quickly faked his usual grin. His mask, "Me too."

Sora woke up, in the middle of the night. It had been definitely his personal hell, and even now thinking of it made his smile break. It was now his abstract hell of memory.

That´s how it had begun. Since that day they had fought for Kairi´s love. Sora had convinced himself that he loved her. It had come to the point of him not knowing where fantasy started and truth ended many times. That was now his truth.

He had lost sense of reality. Yet even his fantasy hurt as much as the truth just by knowing it was merely that. Sora wanted to escape; had to run away. But how can you run from reality AND fantasy? Escaping from everything. Fighting and smiling were his ways of escaping both, but then what did he have left?

_Nothing._

Sora let out a small sigh. What was he fighting for, anyway? His hands were trembling. He had killed countless creatures--even if they were heartless and nobodies. And for what? For nothing.

His hands had been the end of the Organization XIII, and why? Because he was told to by a wizard, who was told by a mouse, who was told to by an old man who made them and all his troubles in his time of a keyblader. _"They were almost humans!"_ He thought, _"...And I am a puppet."_

He always pondered how he had been able to pull their deaths while remaining smiling and "happy". Being so cold... he many times thought he was the evil one.

To do it, he demonized them. But most of all, he hated them. A hatred born from the thought that they could not feel, and were therefore immune to all the pain he knew so well.

But now he had witnessed that they could feel, in some way or another. Then why did he fought them again, even when having no reasons to do so, and knowing they could feel?

The question was the answer; he still had no reason. With no reasons or purposes, he could only press on to find them.

He had, after all, been given the opportunity to search for what he had lacked for so long now; a resolution.

And now, all that was going to be reborn again. The rebirth of his darkest moments. Again.

He noticed he was panicking over holding his weapon up again, when a few days earlier he was dying to do it. He had noticed he was but a confused child for a good deal of time, but this was the first time his any of his wishes was fully turned upside-down.

He let out another sigh, and cuddled in his bed to sleep again.

Leon looked towards the ceiling, and then he thought, _"This wasn´t the brightest idea."_

Due to the long way from where they met and decided how to pass the night, they had taken a long time to reach the gunblader´s house, and the moon was already sailing in the skies.

Both of them entered the house and simply stayed there, a few steps after the wooden, half-open door. After several minutes of silence, one of them broke the silence.

"I am going to prepare a snack. Would you like anything?" Asked the host, mostly feeling it as his "duty", as he started to move to his kitchen.

The blonde guest considered it. Though he didn´t like talking, less to say depending on people, he didn´t quite enjoy feeling hungry either.

"Yes," he finally answered relunctantly.

"What?"

"Whatever."

"Perfect. Come to the table."

Without any words, Cloud found his way through the house and took the seat opposite seat to that of leon. The first thing he noticed was the poor quality of the kitchen. The table had obviously been the prey of bugs, with all the holes it displayed. His chair was missing a leg, so it tilted back and forth. The place in general was a mess; holes and dust everywhere.

Not that he complained, either. It was much better than where and how he had been eating lately. Hell, he hadn´t eaten real food not stolen in months, and almost a year had passed since the last time he had been treated.

After finishing his small inspection on the place, his sight shifted towards thier food. His was a colorful cereal, much to his disgrace, and Leon´s was instant soup._ "I guess I won´t be eating real food any time soon..." _wihtout noticing, he let a sigh out. The brunnette´s eyes changed from closed to looking at his freeloader for an instant.

When they had both finished eating, Leon went upstairs leaving Cloud alone. Cloud waited there, not doing anything at all, for half an hour before Leon appeared again.

"Follow me," without even bothering changing his expression, he followed.

"That´s your room," Cloud hardly hided his amazement. The room he was going to sleep in was radically different from the rest of the house. The room itself held the gloomy, badly painted, and torn walls, yet the illumination was much better. The bed had sky-colored blankets, which were greatly arranged. As he entered, he also noticed it was warmer.

He turned to his host, who was in his own room. Adding to his surprise, the room was in the worst condition compared to the rest of the house, specially the guest´s room (that he refused to call "his"). It had the most salvaged walls he had seen thus far; the bed had only a white dirty blanket, that was more on the floor than on the bed; and no lights.

"I thought you had bought a new bulb on your way here."

Bad-moodedly, Leon answered "what do you think is lighting your room, imbecile?" the blonde man answered with a harsh look. "I don´t like light anyway."

"And do look like I do?"

"Certainly not, emo boy."

"Bastard."

"By the way, this are your pajamas," Leon tossed the black silk clothes

"Thanks, mom," teased Cloud. Leon ignored him and lay on the bed, not bothering to enter it, "What? You´re not going to change?"

Leon looked at Cloud and a grin crossed his face "Those are my only other clothes, spoiled brat."

"Whatever. Take them, I don´t need them."

"Neither do I."

Cloud threw the clothes aside, turned off the lights and lay on the bed just as Leon, without entering.

From that point onwards, both of them stared at each other, as some kind of unspoken challenge. For Leon, it was a replace to his painful thinking, and a small escape from his mental self-attacking. For Cloud, it was a replace to his fear of not waking up, and a small escape from him cutting himself.

For both, it was a relief.

Leon looked once again on the direction of his host and found he was gone.

Cloud look down to the abyss. He looked up at the skies, letting the heavy rain fall on his face. It was cold, freezing... just like his soul.

_"Fitting..."_

A shooting star. A small smile drew on his face.

"I wish it... to end quickly."

"This... it´s the final farewell."

He closed his eyes, and took a step forward. This was the end.

Suddenly, he felt pain on his chest.

He opened his eyes and he was floating. His head turned to see he was being hold through a sword of sorts incrusted on his chest.

His blood dripped as raindrops, and he wished to die out of blood loss.

"Why?"

"You are my responsibility. You can die any other night, but not tonight."

"Let me die. You don´t care anyway."

"You are right. I couldn´t care less, but I can´t let you die."

"You know nothing about me, so don´t intrude."

"You are so selfish. And I know enough; you are pathetic."

"What?"

"Even if you weren´t my responsibility, I would not let you die. I can´t stand people like you, people who take the easy path. You think you are the only one who suffers?"

"..."

"I don´t know eactly what you´re going through, but I know that you are a loser. Reality is too much for you, it defeated you, loser."

"Shut up."

"You are not good at living."

"Shut up!"

"As long as you have something you have or wish to do, life is worth it."

"I... have nothing..."

"Weren´t you bidding a farewell? A farewell is not a farewell if you don´t give something or someone a good-bye. Therefore, you have at least one thing you still find precious. If you can hold onto that thing, you might be able to withstand life, and find more precious things and people and ultimately find something not to withstand life; to live it."

"..."

"Die other time. Or are you too weak to stand one day?"

"I... I..."

"I, I, I," sarcastically said Leon, "is that all you can say? You are too selfish. All you do is think about yourself and your own pain; about your past and the things you´ve lost. Never did you stop to think of the present and of the ones around you. The ones who actually care about you are here, trying to help you, but all you can do is isolate yourself and deny their existance!"

"And... isn´t that what you´ve been doing?" Leon´s calm face instantly swifted to a perplexed one. "I´ve been watching you. After you met those cloaked men, you ignored everyone´s help. You denied them and hated them over being there with you. You isolated yourself in your past. You, Leon, are a hypocrite to blame me for that."

"..."

"The only reason why you defeated that feeling of loneliness and hopelessness, is that your dreams actually came true. You found your old friends almost immedaitely after starting to experience that pain. I have coped with this same pain for years, and fought to get back what I lost, and what have I won? Nothing! It´s always me giving to the nothingness. You instead, recovered what you had lost without fighting for it, without facing that pain; merely escaping for years, taking another name and running from your past and your pain! And then the pain caught up to you, and you isolated like me, but unlike me, you did nothing else! You simply... simply..." Cloud at this point, was choking and needed to take a small break from talking. Tears were mixing with the rain. "Did nothing and got everything!"

Leon reflected for a moment; all of Cloud points were true; he, not Cloud, was the spoiled brat, yet he was treating him like garbage. Even more, Leon had noticed Cloud knew him and his pain better than he did. A small smile crept across his face "That´s true."

"I hate you."

"I know. Yet, if I did regain what I had lost, how do you know know you can´t? Most people have precious things that are not truly precious to them. You posess one of the strongest reasons to live; to find somthing truly important to you. The pain it causes you is only a sign of how much you want it," he concluded. "In other words, while many people do not have strong reasons to live, or can´t find them or maybe just cannot recognize them. You however, have something you want. Searching for it, that is your reason to be, your wish to live on. If there is something you desire, then you can live with the hopes that you will someday find it. As long as you can fuel that wish, life is worth it."

"..." Cloud´s rage vanished, and his face now only showed pain and regret. Perhaps the best way to express it, is the face of a man that has made the realization that everything he had believed in was false. Yet perhaps, it only was that Cloud had seen he was a coward.

"Heh. What a way to break the ice. Come, you´ll need the other clothes now, soaked loser."

Leon´s hand grabbed Cloud by his clothes, and his other hand removed the gunblade. He dragged the seemingly dead to the world blonde to the guest´s room. He inserted him on his bed and proceeded to seat on the doorway.

The minutes passed, and the blonde´s eyes finally moved to meet the brunnette´s one.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" asked in a low voice Cloud.

"Yeah."

Cloud didn´t bother to ask why. It was obviously to keep him from suiciding. But the idea had abandoned him moments ago. He turned the other way and closed his eyes.

Zexion looked up to the skies and started to think about the Melodious Nocturne.

At first sight, he was just like any ordinary person from his age--if too smiling. Blonde, stylized hair, and average complexity. Hell, his weapon was the only one not to be looked at skeptically by normal people. Not for melee, not for shooting, not even for fighting. Not a sword or a gun, but a Sitar.

Then there was his attitude. Cheerful, carefree, and bizarre. Yet, these traits, were nothing really special, at least definitely not of a one of a kind.

But then there was his life. Zexion did not know much about his past, but from what he did knew it definitely as not a dream life. Afterwards, he had become a nobody, one that did keep his human form and memories, something no one from what meets the eye from Demyx could have ever accomplished. He was forced--due to circumstances--to join the Organization XIII, an Organization rotten to the core. Additionally, he was the target of the cruelness of many of his fellow members. Torture decoy for Larxene, moving target for Xigbar, subject for punishment for Saïx, and a sacrifice for Xenmas.

The latter was the most persistent. He was the one sent to the misty missions, on which many data on the briefing was obviously lacking, and therefore there was little more than a small peer of what he´d actually be waiting for. A wide array of exploration missions were assigned to him. And when he did not have missions in which there were no clues of his chance survival, he had the most tribial, unepic assigments--many members complained that he spent much time in the castle and too little time in missions, but actually most of the time he was of missions that involved being in the castle, not his fault but Xenmas´s. And Zexion had even seen a chart hidden in the Organization´s main server--which was about the only important thing without a nothing-themed named, as Vexen did not like a creation of his being named by other--, which gave the "real" position of the members, importance-wise. Demyx being the last one--an scapegoat.

A member of the Organization **had** uncommon appearances. A member´s weapon **was** for fighting. A member´s attitude **was **rather stoic, or at least bittersweet.

Truly an enigma.

"Thank you, you´re a great public!" screamed the blonde musician, as he took an old and worn out hat from the floor, and held it in the faces of the few people hearing his late-night performance. "And remember, more munny, more songs."

"You´re going to play music all night? We´re starting the mission officially at 7:00 A.M.," The cloaked Schemer said, before he came out of the shadows.

"But of course not! Only ´till four A.M.," stated Demyx, "it´s the first time I actually have someone who listens to my songs in months."

"There´s not much difference between "all the night" and "until four A.M."," pointed out number six.

"Gee, just because you don´t sleep you think you rule the night, nightcrawler, and besides, there´s only a few minutes left until the four hits the clock, and there is about three years" Demyx told Zexion, and a thought came to his mind, "Nightcrawler... you definitely are Nightcrawler! You are of the night, and you teleport!"

Zexion didn´t even bother asking, and simply answered with a serious look.

"Right... what about this? If you promise to listen one complete song of my choice when we get back at the castle, I´ll go and sleep."

"Fine," answered Zexion, having in mind that having to listen to Demyx after the mission was better than having not having an after the mission. Their success rate was already low, so anything that could made them lower was better avoided.

"Great," said Demyx, as he turned to see his public."You´ve been a great public, this is all for the night," he thanked, and then added, "you never saw or heard any of us."

The two nobodies left, leaving the audience more than confused, with one exception. A man, wearing a hooded coat and a mask, smiled and murmured, "A rather simpathecic duo. Too bad." The man turned and left removing his mask and leaving it for the street as he exitted the alley.

Eventually the people left, leaving the alley wihtout nothing more than a soul. The young man had orange hair, short except for a part that covered his right eye. He wore wird clothes; a sleeveless shirt, and shorts, both of them white and blue. He stayed there until he noticed the sun would already be showing there if it was not for the rain. "Damn," he said, making a small glimpse of his vampire-like teeth and long tongue with a ring possible, and ran away.

"Hey, Zexion," Zexion ignored him, so he went on, "don´t you think this mission is boring?" lazyly asked Demyx.

"The mission has not started yet. But I do have to admit we were dispatched too early," Zexion admitted.

"Well, it´s better to have some free time here than having to stand Xenmas´s god complex," the musician told the other nobody. "The worst of it is everyone just feeds it. They do whatever he says and beleive what he tell them to believe."

"True. However, you are using them while you yourself do that as well."

"Wrong. I do obbey his orders, I do not believe in his lies. I know we all have hearts and can feel emotions," corrected Demyx. "But you do believe him, right Zexy?

"Yes."

"But we do have them! For example, when I talk and talk Xigbar gets annoyed. Or when I am congratualted I feel proud. Or when Xenmas loses he feels furious."

"You contradict yourself."

"Huh?" Demyx confused replied.

"That day, you said you valued me more than your non-existent life. Yet, if you do believe we have hearts, then you believe we do exist."

"Um... well."

"You were substracting the value of your own life. You always do it," accused Zexion.

"Not true!" Demyx defended himself.

"It is," Zexion persisted, "you always claim you´re the weakest member of the Organization, and you always claim that "they send the wrong guy" yet in most of those missions you volunteered."

"Er..."

"Demyx, the value of oneself is determined by those around one, not by oneself. However, there exists the truth and your truth, which is whatever you want to believe. You may find it easier to accomplish tasks if you lower your own value, or if you take what others believe of you as the truth. But the truth is, your existance is worth more than mine."

Demyx thought of it for some time, and his bewildered face soon turned into a smile. "And how do I know that is not _your _truth?"

"Exactly. You can´t. Your worth, for you, is what you want it to believe. However, the closest truth to the true one is the one found comparing yourself with others, and not what they say. Remember, your own value is as existent as us. The true value is what you want it to be; how you accept yourself and others; how you see reality." Thinking of it, this WAS the longest thing Zexion had ever told anyone.

"Whoa... that is some speech." Demyx thought of it, and found it was true. Yet finding his own value was not the only thing he had to do, and for some time in the future, he would still need his current truth; his sub-esteemed value. "BUT, we were talking about my emotions--I mean, our emotions-- I mean, the nobodies´ emotions. Yeah tat´s it. Not about my value or the true value or that crap.

"Right. Machines."

"What?"

"We are like machine. We´re "programmed" to react as if we still had emotions. Our emotions are like the artificial intlligence; they are made to resemble emotions and intelligence, but they are false and work only the way they´re made to work. Unlike people with true emotions, we can only feel what we´re supposed to feel."

"But we do feel! There, you´ve just said we feel. Really, there should be more people who rebel the superior and his god complex. More like Marluxia," Demyx resumed.

"But you feel it too, right? The "emotions" we feel, they´re different from the emotions other feel. They are not emotions."

"Yeah, but-"

"Enough," Zexion silenced him, "you are supposed to sleep."

"Right. Just one detail: The. Streets. Have. No. Beds!"

"So?"

The only female member of the Organization woke up in the middle of her slumber, feeling in the mood for having snack almost as much as she was for torturing number nine--which, unfortunately for her wasn´t close. Either way, she made her way to the kitchen to find another member already preying on the food.

"Hey there," saluted the nobody.

"Weren´t you assigned on a mission?" Inquired the oblivious Larxene. "You know, taking those new breeds to Pinky and the Brain."

"That, I already did," snapped Axel.

"So quickly?"

"Well, you know what they say," Axel mocked, "nobody´s perfect."

"Hey, you´re not the only one who´s not existent here, y´know?" a voice cut in. "And you´re too emotional to be THE nobody to take that phrase. You could get away with that when talking to those creepy creatures across the universe, but that ain´t the case."

"Xigbar, my old friend. Good to see my bad sleeping habits are not the only ones around."

"Axel, lookin´ good, dude," Xigbar entered the room. "Gotta have some speed to be here already."

"What is all this about?" yet another voice entered the conversation. The blonde bearded nobody entered the room slowly. "A club of sorts?"

"Nah, we´re just here ´cause we´re all hungry!" cried the red-haired nobody. "But seriously, is this some kind of "Organization XIII Night Life"? Remind me of demanding Xenmas a sleep medicine one of these days."

The blonde nobody made a small sound, and proceeded to his room.

"If not for a late-night snack, why g´ttin´ outta bed this late?"

"Restroom," answered quickly number VIII. "Now, reassuming our left conversation interrupted by greetings and the casino man, what was that about I being emotional?

"Y´know, the boy. The kiddo Roxas."

"Oh yeah, Roxas my darling," sarcastically said Axel.

"Laugh it off, pedophile," Xigbar said, making sure to add emphasis on the word pedophile. He left the room, laughing a little. His voice could be heard saying "heh, pedophile."

The savage nymph left the room, also laughing a little. "Later, Axy." Axel was left alone.

"Is there anybody who came here for a snack?" dramatically exclaimed Axel, and remained silent as if waiting for an answer. "On a second thought, I take that back. Is there nobody who came here for a snack?"

The Cloaked Schemer reached the dark, humid alley where he and the Flurry of Dancing Flames were supposed to meet. The place held no existance besides himself, though that really meant there was no existence there. It did not surprise him however, Axel was not a trustworthy person. Axel being where he was supposed to when he was supposed to was by far too much to expect.

Zexion quickly noticed a small note floating on a small puddle. He took it up and anlyzed it; it was still legible, to his perception skills at least.

"Hey! What does that note say?" The Melodious Nocturne peered through his fellow nobody´s shoulder.

Zexion finished deciphering the stained ink on the note, and read it aloud. "Sorry for not being--here to meet you that is. I had important stuff on my agenda, so I left the new breeds and left. As my apology, I left an special gift along the way. With "all due respect", Axel."

"Liar. I stole his Agenda just before leaving, and he had nothing to do for a good time," stated Demyx, mildly angered.

"I suppose he´s more of an improvisation person. But there are more important things to take care of right now. The new breeds are roaming free," noticed Zexion, and teleported to get a better view.

"Hey, wait!" Demyx followed.

Number nine reached Number six, at the top of the abandoned castle, from where the whole town could be seen. "Holy shit."

The town was being salvaged--a few corpses could be seen, many houses were ignited, and thousands of heartless and nobodies rampaged. Even from the castle, a few screams could be heard.

"They may not be under our command, but they are doing what they´re meant to anyway... as puppets tied by the strings of their destinies."

"Where did all those heartless come from?"

"Look more closely. The new breed is calling them," the Cloaked Schemer pointed, and he pointed at the white floating cloaks, whose only physical trace was the eyes glimmering purple in the darkness of the cloak. "How opportune."

"Yeah, not your everyday nobody. I mean, not even I can summon heartless!"

Zexion looked Demyx coldly, and uttered "not only that--and you should learn to summon them, you´re the only one of the Organization not able to. But the fortunate thing is..." The cloak nobodies evaporized out of the town from one second to another.

"Hey, where´d they go? Any idea?" Demyx turned to see his companion, and found a pair of purple eyes looking at him coldly. Demyx jumped backwards by reaction, and souted, "what the hell?"

"As I thougth," proclaimed number 6, a purple lust emanating from his unseen eye, "this are my liege."

"Well," started Demyx, "I may not be able to summon heartless, or summon nobodies that can summon heartless, but I can summon these!" His hand raised and called forth his blue sitar, and then he made a single loud note, to which many dozens nobodies answered.

"I already knew that."

"Whatever," dismissed the melodious nocturne. "Dancers! Let´s join the party!" As he finished his order, he approached the edge of the building running and jumped from the several-stories high castle, an action all his Dancer nobodies imitated. "Later Zexy!"

His fall was eased by his own water spell, and soon he found himself playing stand-alone notes, each one forming and exploding huge bubbles, adding to the riot. "Woohoo! This is fun!"

Zexion watched closely, and finally told himself, "simply watching him is not an option. The time has come, to test my liege." He teleported along with his nobodies, to the town, or rather, to the battlefield.

The young keyblader thrusted his trustworthy key in the back of the huge and fat heartless, action that resulted in the bane of the creature, and then he decapitated a pair of Neoshadows that jumped onto him. He made his way past a few dozens of Shadows and Soldiers, into the house of the leader of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Just as he crossed the doorway a huge something pushed him backwards violently. There was a loud sound, and the house´s roof was cracked, making the top of a towering tree stand high over the house. Sora took a second to examine himself, finding that he still was virtually unharmed. He examined whatever was that had hit him, just to find out it was a root. Sora carefully made his way past the root and into the destructed house.

-

Sora had had some time trying to sleep. He still had some chance to, as the room still was pitch dark. He still could not stop thinking, when he heard something. Distant at first, the sounds became louder and louder until he was sure it was not just imagination, or the rain starting to fall heavier. A final sound, a prolonged silence--not counting the rain--, and then finally the wall behind him fell apart. Many pieces of wood landed over the brunnette, though he was quick to break them with his Keyblade. He looked at the missing wall, as the rained bathed him. "The hell with that?"

"Gwash, Sora, this house is falling apart," noticed the royal knight.

"Hey!" Yuffie complained, "when you are invited somewhere, you don´t go there and complain about the place!"

"Let me sleep," ordered the royal wizard.

"Hey, is everyone but him fully awake?"

"Yeah," answered both Sora and Goofy. "And it´s not like I´m going to sleep with crumbling walls and the rain falling in my bed crushed by the wood," added Sora

"Great," said the ninja, as she took out a small ball from her pocket, and threw it to the ground. An intense light dispersed the darkness of the room for an instance.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" Donald jolted out of his bed. Everyone would have laughed, normally, but they did not.

"I-I-I´m blind!" Exclaimed Sora, as he tried to find his hands. "My eyes hurt!"

"First of all, how do you know, if the place is too dark to see?"

"I could watch my hands before," Calmly said Sora, trying not to concentrate on the irritation in his eyes.

"Right, right. That´s why I call em flash greneades. Don´t worry, it wears off after awhile--but shut up and listen! I know why the wall broke."

"Because you´re poor, right?" figured Goofy, who despite being blind was as easygoing as ever.

"No! Shadows!"

"Shadows? You´re now blaming a bodyless thing," Donald told her, innerly laughing of all of them for being blind.

"No, idiots! Not shadows, Shadows," corrected Yuffie, not noticing the capitalization was impossible to distinguish by mere speech. After a few seconds, se noticed and made herself clear. "As in, you know, heartless. They´re eating the house. MY house."

"Impossible. I would have seen their shiny yellow eyes."

"They have no eyes."

"Riiiiight... You want me to believe that some eyeless versions of Shadows are eating wood instead of going for our hearts," Sora made his point, taking note of the conduct of the heartless.

"Exactly. Look, if you don´t believe me, Sora, let´s do this. Donald will be looking to the ceiling, and then I´ll throw another flash in the mix, and the result will be proving my point. And a blind Donald."

"What?"

"I accept."

"What?"

"Donald, look at the celing." Mumbling a few words, the duck moved his head upwards. The beam of light exploded and filled the room for the second time.

"So? Are there heartless or not?" Goofy was quick to ask.

"Y-yeah," answered Donald trying to hide his scared face--not that anyone could see it.

"Told ya!" Yuffie remarked, ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by a mutant form of heartless, and blind.

"What should we do now?"

"Well, since we´re blind, it´s still to dark to see ´em, and they´re only eatin´, we should wait ´till we can see and ´till the ight comes on." While never seeing or talking in a way that made it notorious, Goofy was one of the best in proposing ideas.

"Good idea." Everyone nodded thought nobody saw it. But before any of the three could regain a healthy eyesight, the ceiling broke and fell on them. Sora backed off and erraticaly swinged his keyblade over him, action that in fact prevented a few heavy wood pieced broke his head.

"Yuffie! Don-" Sora was interrupted by a shadow, which jumped on him and made him fall to the ground. The perfectly round face of the heartless "broke" on the front, to become a mouth. The cold breath of the creature crashed in the keyblader´s face. Soon, more breaths joined. Sora gathered is strenght and shaked all of them off, at time to have nothing more than thorn clothes. "Go away!"

The boy ran frantically through the hole on the wall, only to find another building´s wall. His nose made a cracking sound and blood came out of it, but it was quickly wiped away by the rain. He stood up again and continued his way. Before long another thing got in his way, but this time it was more soft.

He examined the curved surface of whatever it was with his hand, and realized what it was. "Crap!" he sputtered, and moved out of the way. The atmosphere got warmer, as the fire came out of the Fat Bandit. Sora connected a hit on it, and quickly moved away. He kept on moving around to evade the creature, but this proved inneffective as in no time he had lost his sense of direction. The Fat Bandit somehow felt Sora´s lost of direction, and took in as much air as it could, preparing for an infernal flame. Meanwhile, Sora thrusted randomly, hoping to get damage on the heartless.

the Fat Bandit, prepared to exhale, and death infected the lonely street. The heartless fell on the cold, humid floor, and faded the away. A new shadow approached the confused boy, and the helid feel of steel soon reached his throat. Sora froze, and soon the cold sweat joined the raindrops falling slowly down his face. The shadowy figure smiled, and then said "Boo."

"Say what?" Escaped the frightened keyblader´s lips. The shadow began to laugh, and pulled its kunai away from Sora´s neck. It took up its main weapon and accomodated it on its back.

"You should have seen your face," it said in-between laughs, "you were like, almost crying."

"Shut up. You couldn´t see my face ´cause you´re blinded, too," Sora said, and a smile of relief twitched in his face, "Yuffie."

"Well, yeah, but I can imagine it. But seriously, you were doomed. Someone as important as you should learn to use other senses, as me, the great ninja."

"Where´s Donald, and Goofy?"

"Dunno. We got separated."

"I´m looking for them." Sora leapt forward, his face turning solemn, but was interruputed by the ninja´s arm. "Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Are you crazy?" The ninja closed on the keyblader, and made eye-to-eye contact--though once again, it was pointless, for both were blind. "You were about to die to a Fat Bandit. The whole town is infested with heartless-

"More reason to look for them!" interrupted Sora, who was growing desperate.

"Let me finish. And you want to look for them? You´re going to get killed."

"So are they!"

"I´m not sure about them dying out there, but I´m sure you are if you insist. You´re going to stay here until you remember--I mean, recover your vision."

"I don´t care."

"Look, if you die, then they lose one reason to live. And they´d be happier knowing you lived on than knowing you died because of them," reasoned Yuffie.

Sora looked´ away, as a scolded boy, and finally agreed, "fine."

"Great. Finally. Now, while you wait there, I´ll take care of nearby heartless. Just tell me when you recover your vision," Yuffie explained, and she swiftly was eliminating the Shadows--both with and without eyes--and Neoshadows from the walls.

After some twenty minutes, Sora finally did as he was told to. "That´s it. I can see. Can I go now?"

The giant shuriken flew to him, yet Sora made a split-second reaction and blocked it. He was moved a few centimeters back, and the weapon fell to the ground with heavily. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to check if you were telling the truth," was fast to respond Yuffie.

"And what if I wasn´t ?"

"Mmm... didn´t think of it that way..." Yuffie said innocently, and concluded, "...but it didn´t happen, so there´s no point worrying about that."

"Now what?" wondered the keyblader aloud.

"Now, we´re going to gather everyone, and drive these monsters out of here! Luckyly, we have the fact that everyone is in town."

"Not Cloud and Leon," pointed out Sora.

"Dammit. Well, guess you´ll have to go for them."

"ME? Why me?"

"Well, you owe me one. Please Sora! I swear I´ll look for the duck and the other animal."

"I guess I don´t have much option. Alright, I´ll do the boring job."

"What? Boring? look at that." The young ninja carried Sora over a wall, and then she showed him the direction towards Leon´s house--a road plagued with heartless of all sorts. Heartless marching like soldiers on a war. _"Soldiers m_ar_ching to their death,"_ Sora assured himself.

"Alright, we´ve wasted enough time, let´s get goin´!" Sora leapt forward as Yuffie leapt backwards, and each took a separate way.

Sora dashed through the now slightly less dark and rainy streets, mostly ignoring the heartless except the ones that were on his way.

Eventually he saw a round heartless blocking the allyway. "Perfect," he murmured excited. He threw the keyblade, which spin many times and finally was thrust into his enemy´s chest. Sora moved towards him furiously; each step splashed the walls with the water on the floor. He reached his enemy and jumped. His feel landed on his own keyblade, and he immediately impulsed himself up. He grabbed his keyblade by the keychain which was moved upwards by the force of the air as he jumped. He assured his weapon firmly in his hands and fell. The creature could do nothing more than looking at his own death. The keyblade tresspassed the face of the heartless and sticked out on the other side, and the Fat Bandit was no more. Sora made a confident and show-off smirk, and reassumed his way.

Yuffie, on the other hand, eliminated as many heartless as possible--it was her town we´re talking about after all--on her way.

-

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked the cloaked figure.

A rather high-pitched voice anwered, "The real enemy will reveal itself soon enough. The best thing we can do now is protect the Gummi Ship and eliminate what heartless we can."

"Hey," another figure wearing a cloak entered their sight range, "we nobodies don´t like being referred to as it regardless of how you use it." The nobody smiled cockyly and his nobodies appeared behind him.

"Yo! Nice to see you again!" Yuffie exclaimed enthusiasthically, and the nobody screamed nervously. "Demyx!"

Demyx calmed down and began his "cool attitude". His voice, now notably deeper, could be heard saying "How very convenient, I can take down so many enemies at once."

"We´re three against one," said the other cloaked man, taking off his hood, "and two of us are stronger than you."

"Hey!" immediately reacted the ninja.

Demyx shaked his finger from side to side. "You are wrong." The melodious nocturne´s eyes harshed into a menaceful look. "The three of you are stronger than myself. I think..."

"You´re a moron," said the unhooded man.

"No. I´m a Demyx. It´s basicly the same but... oh well, nevrmind. I still have my small army of dancers. And..." number nine raised his hand high in the air and gave another confident smirk. His hand went down in a split-second and a single harsh note was made. The Gummi Ship´s pieces were blown away, as a water explosion synched with the note. "...You´ve got no ship!"

"You bastard!" Riku summoned Way to Oblivion, and prepared to kill Demyx. Yet before he could advance, three individual notes were played by the musician, and three explosions made him fall to the ground.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that this rain gives me like, an awesome advantage? Well it does. And I still have my nobodies. And you´re oh so screwed up," Demyx laughed. Yet as he was about to touch another note, a thunder fell right next to him. "Ahhh!"

"Now surrender or die." the anthropomorphic duck threatened and held his staff menacingly.

"I... don´t think you are in position to say that," started Demyx nervously, and continued proudly. "I have the upper hand! You are no match for my art."

"Individual notes? Your art is of bad taste," mocked Riku.

"Wrong. This art," Demyx said, "is a bang!"

"Cloud! Leon!" Sora yelled as soon as he entered the house.

"Sora!" The deep voice from the second room anwered. Sora smiled and made his way to the second floor, which was plagued by heartless and... plants?

"Leon, the heartless are invading the town!" Sora announced, just as he saw Leon fighting off the heartless of the floor. "Huh? Where´s Cloud?

"I killed him."

"Wha-what?" Sora cried out in disbelief.

"Idiot," Leon said and gave a smirk. He then pointed to a balcony on a room.

"Over there?" Leon nodded and Sora went over to the balcony, which had a small stairway to the roof. He climbed it and when reached the roof, which had the top of the true that had grown in an instant under the house, more plants, Creeper Plant heartless, Cloud, and a cloaked man.

Cloud and the cloaked man were fighting, or at least Cloud was. The cloaked person was simply evading the attacks and waiting for the heartless to fight for him--and every plant and every leaf fallen from the tree was becoming one as the blonde exmercenary passed near it.

"Finally," the cloaked nobody muttered as soon as he saw Sora, and he took out a small round and black object from his sleeve. He threw it to the ground and the smoke formed a dark portal. The cloaked man then stepped into the portal. The heartless teleported away.

"You´re not getting away," Cloud said determined, and he threw himself into the portal. Sora wondered what he should do, following them or not.

"Sora." Leon calmly walked towards him. "Where´s Cloud, and the heartless?" Sora pointed to the portal.

"Should we enter?"

"The heartless have dissappeared here, but we don´t know of the town. Will this portal last until we can come back?" asked Leon. Sora shaked his head. "Then let´s go to the town."

"What about Cloud?"

Leon coldly replied, "he was not with us. He had only agreed to help us, but whatever his decisions are they do not concern us. He´s more of the lonely type anyway."

"But we can´t let him just go away!"

"Sora, he was not your responsibility," Leon said, and just before Sora could argue, he said, "he was mine. You´re not going to be able to concentrate in fighting if I leave that loser, right?" Before Sora could answer, he went on, "then go and save the world in peace. I´ll go for the spoiled-brat." Leon entered the dark portal.

"Wait-Leon wait a sec!" Sora grabbed the back of Leon´s jacket as he jumped in the portal, unfortunately pulling him in as well.

"Dude, is it just me or are these lamers endless?"

"y´er complaining too much, kiddo," said the man as he spinned his lance. It´s been years since I´d do this much xercise."

"Instead of talking, it´d be better to concentrate on figthing."

The six of them were surrounded by the heartless. The Cloaked Schemer was simply watching them, taking notions on his liege. When he decided it was enough, he simply raised both of his arms. The Dragoon and Dusk nobodies added to the army of creatures assaulting the somebodies. The other hand made a dark passage appear, and he stepped in.

Auron took a sip of his sake (A.N. I know he doesn´t have it in KH. Now he does.) and spit fire to the nobodies and heartless. The creatures rolled on the floor hopelessly and scorched. He took the chance before more came to take their place, and hurried to the recently-opned portal.

"What are you doing?" asked indignated Seifer, as he saw Auron running.

"ESCAPING," answered his fellow comrade Fuuijin.

"I know."

"We won´t be any help if we die. And besides, our main goal is the Organization XIII," explained the legendary guardian, just before he entered the portal.

"He´s right... hey wait!" Seifer followed.

"Please, wait!" The red-haired girl skipped a few heartless that were already taking the position of the dead ones, and she too entered the portal.

Before the other three of them could pass they were already surrounded again by heartless and nobodies. A Dragoon nobody threw its lance to Fuujin, who was looking to the other side. But a few moments before her death, Cid blocked the lance with his own. The portal dissapeared. "I´ll show ya who´s da lance master!"

As if taken up the challenge, all of the Dragoon diverged their attention to him. The lances flew and he blocked them swiftly, the fell down on him on he impaled them. "Look out!" Cid turned but it was too late. The lance pierced through in-between his eyes. The cocky man fell back still with a smirk--though the lance made it impossible for him to reach the ground. And in the next moment more lances from everywhere joined it, making fifteen lances piercing his body in total--yet from the first he was already dead.

The rain was now noticeably lighter, and the battle was remarkably heavier. After several minutes of fighting, Riku, Mickey, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy had vanquished most of the Dancer nobodies, but Demyx was stilled unharmed. On the other hand, they were all losing much blood.

"See? I´m owning you five at once. Am I not just awesome?"

"No," was quickl to respond Riku. "And you´re about to lose. Your advantage is clearing away."

"Oh, you´ll see! I will anhilate every one of you." Demyx smirked and raised his hand, but then said, "well, maybe not you. You´re from those islands, right?"

Confused, Riku answered weakly, "y-yeah?"

"Great! Could you get me some of that star-shaped fruit?" Demyx begged.

"Star shaped fruit? You mean... the Paopu fruit?"

"Well, I don´t know what it´s called like," admitted Demyx, "but it sure is delicious. I guess it´s quite exotic and famous where you come from."

"Gotta be kidding me," Riku whispered. "The Paopu is famous back there, though not because of the its ts flavor. It´s because of its legend."

"Legend, huh? Interesting," Demyx imitated Luxord´s signature stance.

"The legend says that if two persons share a Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined forever."

"WH-WHAT?" Demyx looked away in hopes they wouldn´t notice the blush on his face, failing to notice putting on his hood would be much more effective.

He returned his atttention to the fight a few seconds too late. He did not have time to react. Half of his left arm fell to the floor, and of the other half the blood poured out almost as a fountain. He didn´t quite scream, but he did say "fuck!"

"Now that´s an opening, Paopu boy," mocked Riku, as he prepared Way to Oblivion for another strike.

Another emotion came to him. Fear. But it was different... it wasn´t his fear. This fear, he wasn´t making it happen... it was... true fear? _"No way,"_ he thought. He had lost that fear even before he became a nobody. He had accepted death, and he had nothing to lose. Then why? Why was cold sweat moisting his face and combining with the rain?

Then it struck him. _"But the truth is, your existance is worth more than mine," _he remembered, the words impacting him even more than the first time. All what Zexion had told him sounded in his head over and over. Whatever it was, something had made him give him and his life more value to himself. He didn´t bother trying to wonder what; there´d be time for that later.

But he wouldn´t if he died. He vanished his sitar, opened a portal, and took the half of his arm which was surrounded by a small growing pond of blood.

"Oh no you won´t!" Riku yelled, but when he swinged his keyblade he only hit the nothingness of the dark portal. "Come, let´s follow him!"

"This is fun!" thought out loud Yuffie, as she entered the portal first. Then the king followed, but before Donald and Goofy entered, he stopped them."

"Go find Sora," he ordered, "he must be looking for you." Before they could argue, Riku entered the portal.

_"Now I fear the death," _the melodious nocturne thought. _"What has changed?"_

**End of Chapter Six**

Great. Now I killed myself(Yeah, the one who had my name in FFVII was Cid Highwind). But anyway, we´re at an interesting point, right? Demyx has lost his arm, and now really fears death, another character has died, the "good" ones are scattered, Radiant Garden is about to get ruined, and we have a member of the Organization in the operation that we don´t know who he is(well, I do, of course!) acting by himself.

This has to be my favorite chapter as of yet. Half of the chapter the characters were arguing about some sort of deep psychological stuff. It´s true what they say, might I add; Neon Genesis Evangelion does screw up your mind! It is pitiful to have watched such a good series only until recently, I know.

Talking about long chapters! It is credited mostly due to the fact that I have begun to as of this chapter to have the chapters as I envisioned them; no splitting thm into to. Had I done this from the beginning, this´d be chapter 4 I guess. Anyway, I truly hoped you liked this chapter, and I hope it was worth the time it took me--forever...

Oh yeah! I had many references to stuff in here. I´m sure there was fanfic called The Abstract Hell of Memory. Demyx saying he´d only be ´till 4 A.M. when he had to wake up at 7:00 was a reference to myself. It was 3 something A.M. as I wrote that and I had to wake up at 7:00 A.M. But I wanted to advance the story more. Demyx telling Zexion he was Nightcrawler is a reference to X-men. The man that stayed in the alleyway for a long time is in fact a form of foreshadowing(read the preview and you should know from where he is). Larxene calling Z&D Pinky and the Brain, well, that´s self explanatory. Axel´s "Organization XIII Night Life" is a play on Saturday Night Live. Demyx saying his art is a bang is a reference to Deidara, from Naruto part II. And there might be more I didn´t remember or saw while reading it after I had finished.

See you at the next chapter.

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Three groups, three nobodies. But who is this third nobody? And who´ll be the fourth one? And most of all, what is a Ryoka? Zexion and Demyx get backup, and Demyx wonder what has changed since his last battle with Sora.


	7. Loneliness and Solitude

Hey, nice to see you. How´s life treating you? Ah. I see. Me? I´ve been constricted with time. Yes, a lot is going on. But not here, only there. Where? Where I am standing, of course. Enjoy the chapter, an OC of importance is coming. Don´t worry; he won´t appear for the rest of RA. Also, plase note though this chapters and a few of the next ones happen in the Bleach universe, but there is no need to know about that as it is of little relevance to the story. Thanks.

---

**BlackWind92**: (Too lazy to write a response) (joke) Too long. Chapters that are too long keep reviewers away, so I think I´ll stick to around 5,000 words per chapter. Thanks for your review!

**Ranma Higurashi:** ...Yeaaaaah... Enjoy teh chapter! And thanks for the review.

**---**

_Disclaimers: I don´t own any of the chapters except for one._

_Notes:_ "Sorry" for talking, _"sorry"_ for thinking.

**_Rebirth Again_ Chapter Seven: Loneliness and Solitude**

Zexion analyzed his surroundings carefully. The whole world he was at seemed like an enormous labyrinth painted in white, so he made sure to memorize every last turn of it. He also made notions on a towering structure, also painted in white, that seemed to be made of many towers, including one that had barred windows like those of a prison.

It was all calm, after all, until...

"Oh my god my arm oh my god my arm OH MY GOD MY ARM!" the sound of the whines came from the hole of darkness that opened beside him. An instant later, an arm-missing nobody materialized. "There you are, Zexion!" Demyx yelled and pointed at him(well, technically he made the arm that no longer was attached to him point) , seemingly forgetting about "his god and his arm", "why the hell did you make me eat a Paopu fruit!"

"I didn´t," replied the wiser nobody, "you told me to share it with you." Zexion didn´t bother to look at him, not even to see the chopped arm.

"Yeah but... but..."

"Is there something about it?" asked Zexion uninterestedly.

"Well," Demyx said and thought for a moment. "Nope. Nothing at all. By the way, how did you know I was going to appear here?"

"I didn´t," answered Zexion bluntly, still looking at the horizon, "it is mere coincidence."

"Agh!" Demyx snapped, looking terrified. "It´s the curse of the Paopu fruit!"

"You mean that legend?" inquired Zexion, finally placing his eye on Demyx, and lazyly looking at him.

Demyx, stopped biting his nails. "You mean you knew about it?"

"Yes."

"And you still shared it with me!?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he finally said, "I can´t even imagine you standing me all your life..."

"Legends are legends for a reason," he answered flatly, and then added, "they´re false. They´re simple lies of the humans so that they can amuse themselves or find hope. After all, the humans _are_ the creatures that perfected the art of lying."

"Still..."

"What about your arm?" The Cloaked Schemer at last told Demyx. Not truly caring on what happened, Zexion proceded without hearing the musician´s answer. "If you do not reattach it to your body as soon as possible, you will have lost it for good."

"Oh yeah right! Do you have a something to work on it?" Zexion shaked his head and Demyx sighed heavily. Without an arm, he would be useless. Even moreso than before. He would not even be able to play his beloved music, the sole thing that made his non-existance have rainy days instead of hell. The truth is, though he would not admitted, that music made the clouds go away, but it did **not** made the sun come back. But didn´t really matter now. The empty melodies would become non-existant songs, just as him.

"I do."

Both nobodies turned to their fellow member as he removed his cloak. Demyx´s faced beamed radiantly. "Marluxia!" The Graceful Assasin took out a quite complete medical equipment that ranged from calming drugs to curative plants, which earned him an skeptical look from The Melodious Nocturne. "The hell with that stuff? Why did you bring all that?"

"Perhaps," Marluxia said, "it would be a better question _why_ I am here?"

"...Why are you here?"

"I´d rather not lose two neutral members.?

"Huh?"

"The Organization has been divided in many ways. One of those ways, is the ones who are with me, the ones who are with Xenmas, and the ones who are alone."

_"Every Nobody is alone," _the Cloaked Schemer thought."And who are with you, might I ask?" he cut in.

"Larxene."

"So," The Cloaked Schemer directed a harsh look, "you came here to help us, taking the risk of being punished by Xenmas, for the only reason of us not being particularily sided with him?"

"Far-fetched, huh? Even so..."

"Ouch!" jolted Demyx, as Marluxia began to work on his arm.

"...I don´t think he´ll punish me." Instead of waiting for the next question, he explained, "Organization XIII is on one of its worst crisis. The members that have betrayed, the members that were going to be executed--that includes me--are now working as any other member. Distrust is all that´s left, yet Xenmas can´t be safe for his own sake. He needs every one of us more than ever, and so we have been given freedom. Freedom and doubt. Yes, the Organization is on its _worst_ crisis, and the quick-kill scheme does not help at all. Deploying two members to the front to deal with over 15 enemies just proves it."

"If I had two hands," Demyx said loudly, "this would be the part where I clap. I guess."

After what appeared to be a few hours, Demyx´s arm was once again with him, though it was held with a splint. The three nobodies were discussing their following actions.

"First, we need to know more of the enemy. Most of all, where and how many they are."

"I agree. As Demyx destroyed their Gummi Ship," Demyx smiled, "their only way of following us is through the portals we left, which leads to conclude-"

"They are divided in three!"

"Precisely. Demyx did you bring the Keyblader?"

"Err..."

"I did."

"Then it is a matter of locating where he is, and eliminate the other two groups. I know where Riku´s group is by his scent.

"I have an idea of Sora´s location."

"I have no idea where the other group is."

"Don´t worry, Demyx. It´ll be better if you stay here to rest."

"Great!"

"But, one of us will need to stay here to keep an eye on him, since the shinigami seem to be looking for outsiders to kill them."

"Shini... gami?" repeated Demyx confused.

"It stands for death god. It is the dead tongue of japanese. You should know some considering you also knew Vexen."

"Oooh right! He demanded us to adress him with some of those weird japanese suffixes as they "reflected better the position of the talker". Whatever. But I had always wondered on why there are such languages."

"The theory says the world of light used to be united, and it held many different languages," Zexion interrupted. "Yet one day, a plague of creatures began to eat it away. The habitants of th earth were weak against them as they were divided and had conflicts among themselves. But, as the plague intensified, the different inhabitants decided to unite, and to do so, they took one language as universal and all the other were simply declared obsolete."

"Awesome. But there seems to be more to it than that, right?"

"You asked for the reason of the muliple dead tongues, not an overview of the ancient past. There is, also, too much on that matter to be summarized for our time needs."

"And it seems that these shinigami used to use the japanese as they use the honorific titles," Marluxia remarked. "Our clothes look close enough to their uniform to be overlooked from afar, so I recommend using honorific titles for the moment."

"Sooo... Marluxia-shi and Zexy-chan is it!?" Zexion and Marluxia did not know if Demyx was trying to annoy them, or lacked knowledge on the use of honorific titles. Any way, they did not bother pointing it out.

"Either way, who´ll stay here with Demyx... -san... and who´ll gather info on our enemy?"

"I don´t care."

"I´ll go. But you would help me if you gave me the coordinates of Riku."

"Irrelevant. His smell is already giving me exact directions of him."

"But you can´t detect the ones who are with him merely with scent."

"But it does tell me they are two."

"And I know those two are Yuffie and that mouse," Demyx added. "That pathetic king-wannabe rat..."

"Fine then. I will come back after I gather the info on the other two groups. Zexion, you can detect their location by their scents, rigth?"

Zexion shooked his head and replied, "there are many scents here, and I don´t know their specific scents."

"Lame, Zexy-chan. You spent I-don´t-know-how-much-time on the same castle that Roxas--er, Sora did. But now that think of it you spent even more time with Roxas and he should have the same scent!"

"No. Roxas´s natural scent was covered very soon with the scent of blood. I did not learn hs natural scent."

Marluxia remembered Roxas on his first days with the Organization XIII. The new Nobody held no memories and as such was like a newborn baby. Like blank paper... that unfortunately fell in a pond of ink. Dark, corrupted and selfish ink. It was not long before the paper got dark. And not only did it absorb the ink; it also got wet with blood.

A blank mind, surrounded by hatred such as the Organization´s. It was a matter of time for Roxas to become as Saïx--until Axel showed him another way of life.

Yes, Marluxia knew quite a lot about that--it was, after all, his plan to make Sora like Roxas. A clay to be shaped by its surroundings--in his plan made to shape him as his weapon.

"Enough. I will start looking for the two groups."

The two other nobodies nodded and so their brief meeting was over. Marluxia went ahead to fulfill his assigned duty.

"Stop it, right there!" The high-ranked shinigami ordered, as soon as he saw the intruder. "On behalf of the 2th division of the Gotei 13, we claim your life Ryoka!" the shinigami anounced, and the bunch of shinigami following him screamed with vigor.

The ryoka let out a sigh, and turned. "Bla bla bla. Bla. That´s all I hear from you losers. You´d guess the death people would be more interesting, but alas! They are as boring as your average living guy. Oh well."

The man had black hair, combed to the rigth just at the level of the eye, with a few shorter strings going to the left. The back of his hair was a few centmeters from reaching the shoulder level. He wore a white cloak, which hid a tatto of an eye on his chest. His skin was fairly pale, as well.

A few explosions and a few screams were heard.

The man walked away, humming an old song he had heard during his favorite massacre. His personal song theme, he considered. The drops of blood slided down his face. "Yep, dead guys are the same as living guys. But I can´t say I don´t enjoy this."

Meanwhile, Zexion and Demyx were looking at the sky in silence. "Tell me, Zexion, how do you cope with all that loneliness?" The blonde nobody asked to break the tensing silence.

"I don´t. I am not lonely."

"Yes you are!" Demyx raised his voice. "You are always alone, you never talk to anybody, and...!"

"Solitude," Zexion replied calmly.

"Huh?"

"You confuse solitude with loneliness. Loneliness is simply the undesired solitude, that is true, but they are two things the opposite."

"Hey," Demyx said unimpressed, "loneliness and solitude are _almost_ the same."

"Solitude is," Zexion´s eyes narrowed, "the poverty of self; solitude is the richness of self."

"False. Loneliness is the anxiety that you don´t matter at all," Demyx countered. His eyes unwillingly turned from the sky to the Cloaked Schemer

"Everyone comes into existence alone, lives as a separate being, and ultimately dies alone."

Demyx closed his eyes. "Amazing, but your coldness still amazes me. BUT," Demyx got up, opened his eyes and closed his fist, "we didn´t come into existence, we are not beings, and we have died already! We are the non-living proof that loneliness is not eternal!"

"Fool."

Demyx grinned. "Pessimist."

"There!"

"Shit." Demyx turned slowly while Zexion turned normally. Both were relieved to find that they hadn´t spotted them, but rather a man dressed in white. The shinigami attacked him relentlessly yet all they could achieve was getting blowed. He, on the other hand, simply smiled confidently and mocked them.

"Come on, anyone in Hollow Bastion would be more fun!" He said, as he blowed up a blue haired shinigami´s leg. "Specially now that they are having their little personal war over there." Another Shinigami threw himself at him, but he simply grabbed his head with his hand and inserted a finger on his ear. The blood came out of the ears and eyes, almost as tears. "But that´s not the point! The point is that even my brother was more fun than all of you, and that´s not saying much, really."

"We better relocate."

"W-why?" Demyx suddenly had a headache, so he wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Because," Zexion pointed at the man with the white cloak, "he is the kind of person who will kll anyone, and we are not in our best condition. Also, he seems to know about our operations, based on him knowing our recent... war on Radiant Garden."

"Oh, that´s right. It´s not Hollow Bastion, it´s Radiant Garden. Silly me," the white-cloaked man snapped out of nowhere. He looked up to Zexion and Demyx with a smile and ran his hand through the back of his hair. "Pardon my stupidity."

"Shit shit. He´s seen us! What do we do!"

"Relocate."

"What about Mar-" before he could finish, Demyx was brought into a dark passage by and with Zexion.

"Wait," the white-cloaked man took a nearby shinigami and threw him to the wall where Zexion and Demyx were standing. The shinigami exploded and the wall ruptured, but the nobodies were already gone. "You haven´t even heard my name!"

"S-scary..." one of the shinigami murmured.

"Was it necesary to use him to blow up the wall instead of exploding the wall directly? No. Was it more entertaining? Yes, it was!" The still unnamed man answered himself. "What, are you still here? Look, I admire your insanity and all that, you guys are being awesome for not escapng despite your obvious lack of any skill or style whatsoever but I´m getting tired of blowing up flies with a bazooka so let´s get over with this."

"Who was that dude?" Demyx inquired rhethorically.

"I am not sure, but he´s going around killing anything he sees."

"Marluxia!" Demyx let out surprised. "...-shi."

"Time for us to decide who goes with who."

"Yeah guys. Don´t worry about the guy with the pasted arm. Go ahead and send him to fight without even a how are you?´." Demyx snapped with sarcasm.

Marluxia turned to him and answered, "how are you?"

"Fine! My arm´s going great, in fact. It´ll work enough for a fight." Demyx announced with a big smile on his face.

"Then," Zexion cut in out of nowhere "we should stick with the ones that already saw us; it will be better for them not to know who is on this mission."

_"Oh shit. You wouldn´t say that_ _if you had emo-keyblader rat-keyblader and hyperactive-ninja against you!" _instantly thought Demyx. Without noticing, he uttered "but then again..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"As I was saying," Zexion reassumed, "objections?" Zexion´s visible eye turned to Demyx accusingly.

"Nope... none at all. But I will say you sent the wrong guy. Not only Axel has got catchphrases memorized." He answered. _"But then again I wouldn´t like the Organization losing its two best members just for me, right?"_

"You have to be desperate to send Demyx to fight Riku and the king," an unemotional voice said.

The three nobodies turned to find the second-in-command. "Saïx," said both Marluxia and Zexion. Saïx!´ was what Demyx exclaimed.

"I suppose you are here because of me," Marluxia correctly concluded.

"Precisely. However, you are spared from death."

"Saïx showing mercy? I thought I wouldn´t live to see that."

"If it was in my hands, I would have killed you the moment you entered in my eyesight. I have, however, orders not to."

Marluxia smirked. "Saïx hates me. Oh but that is right, he can´t. Because then he´d have emotions. And then he would be breaking his beloved master´s belief."

"I don´t know what the Superior sees in you."

"I don´t know what you see in the Superior." Marluxia and Saïx were face-to-face now. "But I do know some things. He appointed **me** to the Castle Oblivion, he saw my beliefs colliding with his, and ignored it, and he has seen me betraying him and dissobeying him multile times, and even so hasn´t harmed me in any way. Sure you are his second-in-command, but even you know you are insignificant to him, and you are justifying your pathetic, pointless existence just by acting as the living proof that he is right in his no emotions´ lies. You are-"

"Our superior, and a notorious addition to our chances of success," Zexion interrupted. "I guess you will help us, as otherwise you would not be here. Aid Demyx."

"No." Any spark of rage Saïx had was now gone. Instead of expecting to be asked, he justified his answer, "my orders are to supervise number eleven (_proving he is not worthy of the Superior)_, thus I can´t possibly be paired with anyone but Marluxia. But also of note is your low fighting capabilities, Zexion. I seriously doubt you can defeat the keyblader, less to say with Cloud and Leon."

"Who are Cloud and Leon?" sputtered Demyx after a long time of silence.

"The blonde dressed in black and the brunnette with a gun-sword."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Zexion, I am still waiting for an answer."

"If it is necesary," he simply told them.

Demyx´s eyes went wide, "Who... what is that?"

It was a cloak floating on the air wihtout physical, with the exception of a red glowing orb.

"It is Axel´s gift. And... my heart."

"You mean..."

"Yes. It is my heartless. Curious isn´t it? It is so close, and yet so distant."

"Well, it must be awful to like, have something you have longed so much so close, and can´t be able to obtain it. That´s for sure."

"We still..." Marluxia reflexed, "...haven´t decided who Saïx is going with. Sure, his mission is to follow me (_like a shadow_), but we need him to follow Demyx in order to succeed with our mission."

_"The mission is not yours,"_ thought Zexion.

"This is going to take long." Demyx said rather absentmindedly.

Marluxia frowned slightly. "That is exactly the point. We can´t take long with this, we have to make a choice now!"

"..."

"..."

"...Why don´t we vote it?" Demyx proposed shyly.

"No point . You are three, I am one. Fine, your mission does take priority over mine. But I want Marluxia to have a description with proofs of his assignment."

"There is no other choice, is there?" Marluxia took a few seconds to watch the blue sky. "Fine."

The four nobodies opened the portals and entered them. As the portals closed, a man threw himself to one. The portal closed in front of him, and he fell flat on his face. "Fucking no way... grr..."

Riku pressed on forward, trying (and failing) not to pay attention to the loud ninja´s rants.

"Hey, stop ignoring me!"

_"Wonder how´s it going in Radia-"_

"We´re lost, aren´t we!?"

_"Did anybody else-"_

"You´re hopeless."

"_She won´t let me finish a single tho-"_

"Why am I even following you...!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ONE SECOND!?" Riku exploded, "I don´t know why you are following either, but please, if you´re planning to leave, please do!"

"You don´t have to be so noisy!" Riku hit his face with his palm. "Fine, I´m leaving now. You reaaally should be more like Sora, he´s much better than you. Even Leon´s-"

"Oh, just leave."

Yuffie sticked out her tongue, turned and left turning left at the end of the corridor. King Mickey extended his arm as if to reach her, and then gave Riku a dissaproving look.

"We´ll be better off without her."

Suddenly, Yuffie´s voice formed a scream, grabbing both keybladers´ attention. Yuffie reappeared in their sights and disappeared as quickly, leaving only a passing "run!".

Before they could react, dozens of Shinigami were persecuting them, one of them recklessly shouting over and over "Ryoooooookaaaaaa!!!". Soon, they catched up with Yuffie, but all they could think of was escaping. And how the lead Shinigami´s throat didn´t dry out.

After a few minutes, Riku got tired and fired a black fireball to the wall. The wall crumbled cutting off their persecutors´ path. Panting, Riku amassed breath and said, "it´s all your fault."

"Oooookay... not even I am THAT pathetic," a voice echoed from over them. All of them tlted their heads back as much as they could. Two figures stood there--one shining with a smile and one with a dark luster due to his penetrating eyes.

"Going thru the roofs... why didn´t we think of that?"

"Gee... I don´t know... why didn´t you think of breaking the wall before?"

"Shut up," Riku said firmly. "At last time to get rid of some stress." The grin in his face grew considerably.

"What stress? You haven´t done anything since you killed Organization XIII."

"Do you have to question every damn thing I say?" the silver-haired keyblader asked defeated. His eyes took a sharp look rapidly. "Stress comes from more than just battle."

"Yeah, but it´s not nearly-"

"Should we let them end their discussion?" inquired Demyx rubbing the back of his head and staring casually at the battle of words.

"No," Saïx replied.

"Hey, you could make senten-"

"We´d better eliminate them ASAP,"the blue-haired nobody interrupted.

A water bullet flew invisibly to the naked eye to Riku´s feet, who fell to the ground without realizing what had happened. Demyx smiled widely.

"ASAP? EZ!" Demyx loudly said, his haid tilting from side to side and his hand making a "peace sign". "By the way... what does... what does ASAP mean?"

"As Soon As Possible."

"Oh. I thought it meant AS Awesome as Possible."

Saïx looked toward Demyx, eyes wide and then sharp. He summoned his Claymore.

"Hey, hey! No need to reccur violence!" Demyx defended himself nervously.

Saïx didn´t twitch.

"Come on Saïx please don´t kill me I´ll shut up I promise please please!" Demyx pleaded on his knees.

Suddenly, a strong wind blowed from behind Demyx, making his and Saïx´s hair dance, and a man appeared. This man wore a black outfit tore from the left side of the back... from where a bat wing emerged.

Saïx immediately turned to face him, but Cloud´s eyes ignored him as if he wasn´t there at all, and fixed on someone else. "Sephiroth!"

The being with silver hair looked at Cloud, confused and pained. "What... are you talking about?"

"Ran out of mental tricks?"

Cloud flew to him, decision burning in his eyes. King Mickey got on the way, but was knocked aside easily. Cloud finally got on his feet, on front of the silver-haired male. "Stand up, and let´s end this."

"Cloud!" a female voice got his attention. Yuffie´s eyes met with his. "What are you doing?"

"Ending a war," The blonde replied.

"What´s going on?" Demyx seemed to be more than confused.

"Organization XIII! You´re behind this aren´t you!" Demyx turned to watch two brunnettes on the side of the wall contrary to where his objectives were.

"What do you mean "this"?" Demyx inquired bewildered.

"Cloud!" was the only answer he obtained from Sora.

"I don´t know about that. By the way, where´s Zexion? He´s supposedly assigned to you.

Suddenly, another thing catched Demyx´s attention. "Saïx, where are you going?"

Saïx didn´t face him as he said, "the two of you will be more than enough ot handle this."

"Hey Saïx, what do you mean "two"? Hey, hey!" But Saïx was already lost into the passage of darkness. Demyx overlooked Cloud and company.

Cloud was attacking rlentlessly, but all his "opponent" did was defend, and was already on his back; Yuffie stood there, frozen, and most likely thinking what to do; and the king laid knocked out cold on the floor.

Then a wall exploded, and after the dust cleared, a man dressed in white appeared. "Finally," he said and pointed at Demyx, "I find you! Do you have any idea of how many walls I´ve had to blow up and how many steps I´ve had to take just to reach you! ...´Cause I lost myself in this maze! ...Or something like that..."

"Who are you?"

"Just a good friend who´s here to bring death called Aaron," Aaron said with an innocent expression.

The Keyblader got up on one foot and threw himslef to Aaron. Aaron made a snake-like move, and evaded the attack. The keyblader fell on his knees, blood rushing out of his forehead like a fountain.

Riku was dead.

Everybody was at loss for words and actions, except Leon and Sora who could see nothing. Aaron walked slowly to Riku´s corpse, and touched it with his finger repeatedly as if to check if he was alive. The self-proclaimed bringer of death moved away from the corpse, whistling. Behind him, Riku´s corpse exploded. Aaron grinned madly.

"Why...?"

"Hey, don´t be so dramatic," the homicidal man complained. "After all, death IS tragic; but life is miserable!"

"It... It can´t be..." Cloud´s eyes were still fixed at where Riku had been. "Sephiroth..." he said as his head turned to see Aaron, "death by someone else!?"

"Yes, we look at death from the selfish side, we´re all like "That guy died. Oh, it's so sad." Why is it sad? He's away from all the pain that's here on the world of the living. At the worst, he's just somewhere quiet, no nothing. At best, he's an angel... or he's a spirit somewhere. What is so bad about that? If you can think of it that way, then death is life and life is death, isn´t it? Life is a prison! And death is its own reward!"

"If you´re like that, why don´t you kill yourself!?" Yuffie told him slightly hysterical.

"Each and every one of us is dying the most painful death known only as life. I simply haste the end, and stop the pain," Aaron replied, his sick smile growing wider and wider, "if I stopped my suffering I´d leave many more here. No, I am by far too philantrophistic for that. But then of course, philantrophy is one more of the futile inventions by the thinking creatures to miserably justify their existance..." he took a small pause, apparently to reflex, and proceded, "...but seriously, my only sin is using their deaths to relieve my own pain; two birds in a shot."

"But-"

"Death and death alone gives meaning to life and this meaning is entirely negative! Ask my good brother if you don´t believe me."

Somwhere on the roofs, Demyx´s headache returned.

**End of Chapter Seven**

Okay, Aaron is seriously bizarre. But awesome! He´s THE nihilist. As I said before, you don´t have to worry too much about him taking too much of the story; after we´re done with bing on Bleach, he won´t appear in RA again. He´ll, however, appear with a much larger role in Keys to Chaos, though. If anyone will actually get interested in that little sequel of mine.

Also of note; when I get 50 reviews in total, Ill post what´s going on in Radiant Garden at the time. It can fit almost anywhere, so there are no worries.

Many references yadda yadda, see you at the next chapter!

**Preview of the next chapter**

Two strangers. One of them is insane. The other one is crazy. Both of them are something, but it is not important what. What is important is, what will happen?


End file.
